


I Return to This?!

by CosmicStorms



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Male Character(s), Bisexual Sandwich, But just mostly smut really, Childhood Friends, Come as Lube, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Homecoming, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Slit Play, Threesome - F/M/M, What else am I known for these days?, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStorms/pseuds/CosmicStorms
Summary: Serrin had been gone for at least three years to serve on an andalian warship and in that time things had changed. His childhood friend had grown from an awkward teenager to a very attractive young female. Serrin isn't too sure how to react to this but his friend Jaffer has a plan.





	1. Chapter 1

Serrin steps off the transport breathing in the warm andalian summer air. Above him shined the three suns of andal. One was already setting while the other two were just making it to mid-day position. Even so, their warm light washed over his deep blue pelt warming it up comfortably.    
  
It had been a long few years out in the big wide universe and Serrin had gone from  _ aristh  _ to warrior during that time. Of course being a newly made warrior meant that he was the lowest on the proverbial food chain and thus without any  _ arisths  _ to actually do  _ aristh  _ duties it all fell on him to do them instead. It was rather annoying but he was glad that after this he was going to be treated like a  _ real  _ warrior.    
  
<Hey Serrin ready to head out?> A creamy yellow-eyed, heather colored  _ andall  _ comes trotting down with an eager grin spreading across his secondaries. Serrin smirked back at him, touching tail-blades with his  _ shorm _ . 

Jaffer-Neriji-Asandall was the  _ andall _ ’s name and he was a year Serrin’s senior. The two had met after getting trapped in the infirmary for a few hours. Well they were only really ‘trapped’ half that time but stayed longer for other reasons. Well they got into a deep conversation about the newest gaming systems released on andal that year and which one was the best. The normal things.

Serrin throws his heavy satchel over his back before slugging another over his shoulder. <You’d think I’d want to hang around here any longer? We’ve got the market to hit and some ladies to woo ASAP. I mean I’m actually considered a full adult now so I’m going to use it to my full advantage.>

<Hold it there you idiot.> Jaffer was quick to grab him by the stalk before he could trot off. <First we’ve got to find a transport back to the  _ sal’la  _ isles.>

Serrin pulled his stalk out of Jaffer’s hand before letting out a snort, rubbing his stalk for a moment. Right how could he had forgotten about getting to home. It would take at least an hour to arrange a transport back home. But hey, at least it’ll be worth it especially considering during this time of year the  _ sal’la  _ isles will be  _ swarming  _ with cute girls and guys alike. Who couldn’t ask for more than that?   
  
<Alright just let go!> Serrin almost whined as he pulls his friend’s hand off of his stalk, giving it a rub for good measure.    
  
Jaffer simply curled his eyes at the younger andalite before giving his haunches a good smack with his tail as he walks by. Serrin jumped slightly in response before dipping his ears back as he lets out an annoyed snort. He frowned after his friend as Jaffer wiggled his haunches before childishly hopping off the ramp and trotting off.    
  
It didn’t take long to find a transport to the isles and even less time to convince the owner to at least take them to the docks. Serrin was more than happy to give up a few of his hard earned seeds in exchange. After all since when was the last time anyone gave up  _ illspar  _ seeds for a ride?   
  
<Home!> Serrin turns his face towards the sky as Jaffer and him head down the docks towards the inner part of the port.    
  
Serrin takes a moment to enjoy the salty sea air with the occasional spray of cool sea water as it splashes up against the dock. The echos of hooves with the occasional call of a sea bird was comforting to him. Even the dull green colored market scoops were pleasing to the eye. This was certainly how he remembered home. Great to see it hadn’t changed much.   
  
Jaffer was busy taking in the sights of the tropic island since this was the first time he had ever set hoof here. Serrin on the other hand was more taking in the sights of the local, especially of the attractive kind. Especially that attractive young  _ andala  _ that just trotted by with a blade he wouldn’t mind being slapped with. Consensually of course but slapped all the same.    
  
<Hmmmm…> Serrin takes a moment to enjoy a line of strong older  _ andal _ trotting by, sweat gleaming off of their bodies as they carried their obviously heavy luggage. Once particular one had a rather nice looking pair of ass cheeks. Almost as good looking as Prince Allifur’s but certainly not with the character that he had.    
  
It was 7 out of 10, not enough scars. 

<Serrin, hey Serrin!> 

Serrin stumbled as Jaffer wacked him over the side with his tail. Serrin sucked in a breath of salty air as he turns to glare at Jaffer for interrupting him.    
  
<What? I was busy!> Serrin huffed.    
  
<Yeah busy…> Jaffer muttered before shaking his stalks. <Anyway look at that  _ andala  _ over there!>

Serrin turned a stalk in the direction of where he had his main eyes turned wondering what kind of  _ andalla  _ had caught Jaffer’s attention.

<Oh my->   
  
<Dear third star.> Jaffer finished as they stared at a lean, lilac pelted  _ andalla _ who was timidly trotting her way through down towards the docks.    
  
This young  _andalla_ had to be the greatest thing he had seen since they had landed. Her mint colored eyes glowed with a gentle light as she glances around, hugging some data pads to her chest. Her long, slender legs easily moved her through the crowd while her lean tender haunches rippled lightly with soft muscles. Her face was soft, slim and oh-so kissable. Even her perfectly small tail-blade balanced her so perfectly.    
  
He would happily thank her for the chance to gaze upon her beauty, even in passing.    
  
<I’m going to talk to her.> Jaffer pushed by him, starting to walk towards her. Serrin grabs his tail before lightly pulling on it as he glares up at his  _ shorm _ .   
  
<Are you mad?! One does not simply just approach a goddess.> Serrin pinched his fingers together as he spoke, staring at him. <No we must do this the proper way.>   
  
Jeffer takes a step back before crossing his arms over his chest. <Oh and what is the proper way?>   
  
Serrin takes a deep breath giving his  _ shorm  _ a sly look before trotting forward. Oh such a simple fool, let him learn from a true master. He sucks in another breath of air smiling warmly as he trots towards the  _ andalla _ .   
  
<HEY MISS, I SEEMED TO HAVE LOST MY CONTACT INFORMATION MAY I HAVE YOUR’S INSTEAD?>   
  
The  _andalla_  practically stumbles over her own delicate hooves before straightening herself up, blinking her eyes wide. She quickly turns her stalks towards Serrin while a stunned look crosses over her gentle face. She seems to go still, not even moving as her tablets fall from her arms. They clattered to the ground breaking the silence as Serrin comes to a stop in front of her.    
  
He starts leaning down to pick up the tablets for her like a true gentleman would but she stops him, moving her tail between them.    
  
<Serrin-Lefflur-Cardin?> She pulls her tail away as Serrin starts standing up straight.    
  
<You know me?> Serrin asked, dumbfounded. How could a beautiful creature like this know who he is? Oh no, has he flirted with her before?   
  
<Yes of course! How could I ever forget you!> A heart melting smile spreads across her face making Serrin practically sway on his hooves. 

<Oh really?> He breaks into his own dumb grin, wondering what kind of impression he had left on this  _ andalla _ . He noticed Jaffer standing behind them with a stalk, looking just as shocked as he had.

<Yes! It’s me Serrin, Alluin!>

Oh no.   
  
Oh by Illindar’s tailblade,  **she** **_had_ ** **to be lying** . 

<A-Alluin?> His thought-speak skipped, making him go from one hundred percent to zero in moments. That had to be a new boner killing record.

Alluin was his childhood friend way back when he was just a wee  _ andall  _ who had yet to understand the joys of _andalla_. Alluin was sort of like a younger sister to him in a way considering she went to him for protection. But he hadn’t been in contact with her since the academy. When did she get so attractive?! She was awkward as a child!

She seemed to have not noticed him deflating and continued to speak to him in joyous tones.    
  
<Oh Serrin! It has been so long!> She suddenly covers her nose with a hand as she glances timidly away with an adorable curl of her eyes. <Do you really find me that attractive?>   
  
<No!> Serrin blurted out without thinking, startled. Her eyes lit up in surprise before losing their lustrous light as her shoulders went slack.    
  
As the humans say, ‘oh shit’.   
  
Jeffer made a ‘what are you doing’ hand sign as he looks at him in horror. What  _ was  _ he doing?

<But weren’t you flirting with me?> She sounded very upset. 

<I thought you were someone else!> Serrin cried, panic rising up inside of him.    
  
<So you were willing to flirt with another  _ andalla _ but not me?> She looks away as she starts picking up her tablets. Her tail trembled slightly as she slipped several of them under her arm. She didn't even look at him at this point, disappointment clear on her face.    
  
<N-No it’s not that!>   
  
<Then what is it?> She snapped a stalk towards him, startling Serrin.    
  
The two of them stared at each other. Her with an expression of hurt and him with an expression of ‘I fucked up’.

<Serrin… it really doesn’t matter.> She sighs through her nose before peering at the  _ andall _ behind him. Serrin nearly jumped when he notices his  _ shorm  _ as well. <Who is this anyway?>

<I’m Jaffer!> Jaffer shoves aside Serrin who glares at him with an annoyed expression. Alluin let out a small thought-laugh before offering her tail to him in greeting. The larger  _ andall _ stretches his tail over his head before touching his blade to her’s.    
  
<I am pleased to meet you.> She politely replied.

<Likewise, tell me how do you know each other?> Jaffer looked between the two of them, grinning like an idiot.   
  
<She is my friend from when I was young.> Serrin scratched a haunch with the side of his tail nervously. <She uh… is sort of like a little sister to me to be honest. I feel sort of really stupid for you know… flirting with her.>  
  
The expression of astonishment crossing his friend’s face made Serrin flick his ears back. Alluin crossed her arms over her chest before looking away with a nervous snort.   
  
<So you actually _do_ have standards!> Jaffer suddenly tossed back his head in roaring laughter. <That is _rich_!>   
  
<S-Silence Jaffer!> Serrin cried as his nose and ears turned a deep blue as he looks at Alluin in panic.   
  
Alluin glared at Serrin for a moment before looking away with all four eyes. <It seems you really hadn’t changed.>  
  
She stepped towards Serrin before slipping her tail over his. Serrin jerked away but then relaxed as she touched her blade to his. <I really had hoped you had changed Serrin. Perhaps I was foolish to hope that you will grow up and start courting me.>  
  
She then pulls away her tail before dipping her stalks to Jaffer. She picks up the rest of her data pads with a heavy sigh through her nostrils then walks away. Serrin looked after her with dismay as she walks to the docks, tail blade held level with her back hocks. He felt Jaffer come up beside him, pressing his side against his _shorms_ in solidarity.   
  
<There goes a hot piece of->  
  
<BY THE THREE STARS JAFFER, CAN YOU NOT!?>   
  
Serrin yanked himself away while he looked up at his friend in displeasure. Jaffer twitched his tail at him as the smaller _andall_ trots off in clear irritation. Serrin could hardly believe that he would say that about her, _especially_ after what she had said.  
  
He needed to be alone for awhile.  



	2. Chapter 2

Alluin paced in front of her friend, nervous and angry. How could he had said that to her! How could he consider her as such?!

<I still can not believe what he had said Grellna! Like a little sister! A little sister!> Alluin hung her upper body over the railing of her little boat home. In front of them stretched the single ocean of andal, gently swaying. 

<I told you he was rubbish.> Grellna replied to her casually as she pulls the rest of her body out of the sea water.   
  
Alluin looked at her friend with a scowl while she shook off water on the _Illrine_ wood floor. She then watches as she walks up to the main platform that made up her home, tracking water up her nice clean dock. But she wasn’t in the mood to remind her friend that the grass would die if she got too much salt water on it. She was still upset over what Serrin had said.   
  
After three years off planet she would think he would at least temper himself enough to be a proper _andall_ but that seemed to be wishful thinking. No he was still the sex driven _andall_ she remembered leaving those docks that morning. That very same _aristh_ whom couldn’t help but stare at his mentors hindquarters like a juicy patch of grass.

She turns away from the railing then slowly walks up the docks to her friend. <I can not help but be in love with him Grellna…>

<Didn’t he have a friend with him?> Grellna was hardly listening as she brushes out her mane. <Maybe you can get his attention.>  
  
<Grellna, this is _serious!_ > Alluin cried in irritation. <He still thinks I’m this anno->   
  
<Forget about him Alluin, he’s utter refuse and he should be tossed as such. Go after someone else.> Grellna glowered at her shaking friend. She carefully pulls a knot out of her mane as she continued. <Like I said, what about his friend?>   
  
Alluin’s thoughts drifted to the other _andall_ that was with Serrin. He _was_ rather attractive in the conventional way but if he was with Serrin then he had to be like him.   
  
<I do not know…>   
  
<Just give him a try! I mean what is the worst that could possibly come of it?>   
  
Alluin stared directly into her friend’s eyes in reply.   
  
<Yeah I know.>

Alluin leaned against one pole of her scoop, staring out at the ocean. Her eyes alighted on the pervious rocks, watching as water filters through the nearly microscopic holes littered through it. She couldn’t help but focus her thoughts on Jaffer. 

What was he _really_ like?

At first look he seemed fatherly almost tender looking. The kind of _andall_ an  _andalla_ would want to have around her offspring or even help her raise it. He at least had something like that helping him out. His personality was a mystery but she did have a taste when they were with Serrin. He seemed the type who had learned humor which she loved in a _andall_ . A _andall_ with humor certainly made life far more interesting.

<Excuse me?>   
  
Alluin jerked as she heard that very same _andall_ ’s voice drifting from somewhere. She trots around the scoop to see if he was there and just as she had thought, he was. The light blueish-purple _andall_ was standing where the platform met true earth with a calm smile.   
  
<Go on.> Grellna had come up behind her and began motioning for her to go on. Alluin frowned at her for a moment then trots towards him.   
  
<How did you find my scoop?> She asked.   
  
<It wasn’t too hard considering your about the only one who lives this far away.> Jaffer replied with a simple sway of his tail.

Alluin blinked her eyes several times in shock while stretching a stalk back to look at her friend. She looked at her with the same apprehensive look she had, motioning towards the terminal offering to call someone for help. Alluin shakes the stalk she had focused on her before turning it back to Jaffer. 

<Why did you come here?> Was her next question.   
  
<Well I couldn’t help but chase after a pretty girl.> Jaffer’s eyes curled into a satisfied smile while he leans back onto his hind-legs. <I wanted to ask if you wished to join me on a run or perhaps to get a drink.>   
  
<What about Serrin?> She was perking up a bit at the thought of meeting him again. Perhaps she could convince him to give her a chance.   
  
<He headed home an hour ago so it’ll be you and me.>   
  
Alluin stopped herself from deflating then and there. This was her chance to spend time with another _andall_ , even if he was Serrin’s friend. Perhaps she might even come to like him with a little bit of time. Who knew? She just needed to move on it would seem.   
  
Grellna was motioning with her tail for her to go, eyes glittering with a grin. Alluin could already tell that she wanted her to go as well. Her friend had been pushing her to find a mate ever since she had found her own. She knew her friend simply wanted her to be happy as she was. But why did she need to push her so?   
  
She gave the _andall_ a timid smile while she offers her tail to him. The _andall_ ’s eyes brightened as he reaches his tail forward to hook his blade with her’s. Alluin steps towards him before slipping her tail from his, walking by him as she does.   
  
<Grellna please take care of my home while I’m gone.>   
  
She only hears a faint snort in reply   
  
<Wait you want to leave now?> Jaffer stumbled after her, tail lifted high in clear excitement. <What about that other _andalla_ ?>   
  
<My friend lives with me at the current moment so it does not matter.> Alluin replied, bringing him out onto the main trail. She could feel a wave of pleasure wash over her as Jaffer takes his place beside her. He practically reeked of smug satisfaction even.   
  
<What shall we do then?>   
  
<I thought you knew where you were going to take me?> Alluin replied with an amused twitch of an ear. Had he not just offer her two things to do?   
  
<Oh right! How about we go for a nice run then?>   
  
Jaffer breaks into a hearty trot. Alluin takes a moment to examine his posture before nodding her stalks to trot after him. Yes he seemed like he did not have devious intentions.   
  
The two of them soon break into an open canter as the bushes thinned out into a wide stretch of private beach her parents owned this side of the island.   
  
Warm sand bursts up against Alluin’s legs as they cantered along. The sound of the light surf beating against the shore was barely heard over their hoof beats. Ahead she could spy the spiral rock that marked the beginning of her parent’s own lands and the end of the one she had been given.   
  
<So how do you _really_ know Serrin?> Jaffer asked slowing down as she does. Her nostrils flared at the strong, earthy scent his sweat covered body was giving off. For a moment she felt a little bit dizzy as he got closer to her, looking at her with an awaiting smile spread across his face.   
  
<As he had said, we had known each other since we were children.> Alluin sniffed, nervously running her fingers through her mane as she tries to avoid looking into his eyes.   
  
<Oh alright.>   
  
He awkwardly starts to gallop while she continues her easy trot after him. She was finding his scent to be more appealing now that he was worked up. She knew _andalls_ had smelt good but never _this_ good. Was this the scent of a _andall_ in his prime years?   
  
<How did you come to meet Serrin?> She asked him, catching up with him.   
  
<Oh we met when we both got locked in an infirmary room during a power surge. We got to know each other pretty well…> He rubs the back of his neck, angling his ears back.   
  
<How well?> She felt her face starting to burn at how quickly she had asked that. She quickly snatches her gaze away from him trying not to let him see her blushing face. She just had to ask that didn’t she?   
  
<Uh well… I…> Jaffer trailed off, obviously embarrassed himself.   
  
<I couldn’t expect any less from him.> Alluin sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. He certainly had not changed. <I really couldn’t. So you two are lovers not friends?>   
  
<No, he’s my _shorm_ . We did a lot more than fool around with one another. We both served under the same prince and we often sparred with one another. Oh yeah we also played games too.> Jaffer let out a wave of joy at her.   
  
<That is… interesting.> Alluin began to realize that if she decided to pursue a relationship with Jaffer, she would essentially be mated to Serrin’s _shorm_. Something about that was rather… strange for her. Especially since they both had already mated with one another.

But yet if she did become mated to Jaffer then it would give her the perk of having someone with experience in love making. After all if he was around Serrin then he must have picked up quite a bit from him. Maybe he was even better…

The thought of having his rough hands all over her body made her shiver. Hands running over her stomach, down her back, then slipping between the valley between her back legs. Those yellow eyes softened with both lust and love.   
  
She felt something quiver between her back legs as she breathes in deep in response to her thoughts. No she must keep control of herself. What would he think if he noticed her acting like a waton _andalla_ ?   
  
Then again he has Serrin for company. Perhaps that’s exactly what he enjoys. Perhaps...   
  
<You are rather lovely for an _andalla_ Alluin.>   
  
She nearly stumbled in shock as Jaffer suddenly pressed against her side, snapping her out of her thoughts. She snaps both of her stalks onto the large _andall_ ’s face, both of them widening further.   
  
<T-Thank you.> She shyly looks away at his adoring smile. He was certainly flirting with her isn’t he? Things felt like they were moving too fast.   
  
<Serrin has no clue what he’s missing with you.> Jaffer laughed as he curls his tail over Alluins. For an odd moment she could feel her hearts skip nervously. No one had actually held tails with her, especially not a strange _andall_. Her heart beats were starting to pick up further.

<I mean to have an attractive _andalla_ swooning over you would be my dream! Look at that body, that face, that lovely blush!>

<Please… you are just making it worse.> Alluin laughed nervously as she looks out towards the ocean, her eyes narrowing against one of the setting suns. <I am truly flattered you find me attractive.>

If only Serrin thought the same…

<Well who wouldn’t? You seem like a nice, intelligent, beautiful young _andalla_ .>   
  
Honeyed words coming from a _andall_ who spends his time around with Serrin. But just as Serrin had spoken to her earlier, she could feel her hearts starting to thunder within her chest. She turned her face away from the _andall_ fully as she felt it grow warmer and warmer.   
  
<Look at you, hiding that adorable face from me so shyly. Come here, look at me.>   
  
Alluin loses her footing when he actually brushes his hand close to her face, just barely grazing her ear. Her tail catches one of his back hooves and they come tumbling together onto the ground, hooves flailing. Alluin felt a sharp pain run up her tail as the _andall_ lands hard on the base. One of his back hooves barely miss her stomach and instead getting caught between her legs.   
  
<Oh ow…> Jaffer groans, resting his cheek on her shoulder blade. Alluin rubs her aching head while tightly closing her stalk eyes.   
  
She wondered for a moment as to why he even tried to kiss her. She certainly was not planning on giving her first kiss to a strange _andall_ , Serrin’s _shorm_ or not!   
  
Once the dizziness fades from her shaken mind she finds herself interlocked with Jaffer’s body. Tails together in a knotty mess while their bodies were locked together by their legs. She could feel her face heating up once she realizes that she was leaning on top of his body while he had his face pressed into her back.   
  
<Oh yeah, ow…> He starts struggling to move away from her, planting his back hooves down.   
  
Alluin lets out a shocked snort as one of his hooves grind into her nethers, pressing the tip firmly into the warm folds. A shiver runs up her spine as the tip of the hoof barely presses against her clitoris. Jaffer was unwittingly grinding his hoof against that little nub making her vision blur as she became unfocused under the sudden waves of pleasure.   
  
What _was_ that? Why did it feel so good?   
  
Her aroused state from before worsened as she realizes that he had put his hoof into her body. She should have been disgusted, she should had kicked him away. But yet...   
  
<Oh what the…?>   
  
Alluin felt herself pressing into him all of sudden, her hips grinding wantonly into his implanted hoof. What was this odd feeling? Was this sexual pleasure?   
  
Alluin had never masturbated, never mated, and never even thought of doing either of those things. Her parents had raised her to wait until she had found a mate to even begin to think about sex. Being raised in a conservative family definitely derived her of her teenage years of sexual exploration that other _andalla_ s had. She knew everything about mating but did not know the pleasures of it.   
  
To say that she was sexually starved for attention was a minor observation.   
  
<Yes…> Alluin was losing herself for a moment in the sudden burst of sexual pleasure running through her inexperienced body. She even began trying to bury his hoof into her body but the position they were in wouldn’t allow it.

This was filthy, this was dirty, this was _wrong_. But yet, she was utterly excited. 

<What in the three stars are you _doing_ ?> Jaffer sounded bewildered as he tries to move away from her.   
  
<Is this what it feels like?> Alluin wraps her arms around Jaffer’s torso as he struggled to get up.   
  
<What feels like?> Jaffer puffed, thoroughly confused.   
  
<Pleasure.>   
  
<What? Oh…> Jaffer had turned a stalk towards where his leg met her body. He couldn’t feel his hoof considering it was just keratin but now that he was examining her, he could already tell what was going on.   
  
<Please…> Alluin wasn’t sure what had broke inside of her to make her suddenly want this but by the three stars she did. Was this why Serrin was so _addicted_ to sex? Even just a taste of it was driving her crazy.   
  
<Alright, alright.> Jaffer relaxed his upper body while curling his arms around her while giving her a grin. She could feel him starting to grind his hoof up and down her trembling vag while he gazes down at her. <I didn’t take you for the type of girl to want to do this.>   
  
<It feels amazing.> She buries her face into his shoulder, her brain buzzing with the new feelings she was having. <I had never attempted to try it.>   
  
<So you are a complete virgin I take it?> Jaffer was focusing directly onto her clitoris making her squirt ever so slightly. Her sexual fluids were starting to soak both him and the ground as she worked against him. She could even hear herself!

<Yes.> She could not lie about this.

<Mmmm, you must be pretty sensitive then.>   
  
Alluin was starting to feel something wet brushing against her stomach. Something wet and warm in fact.   
  
She peers in between them just to spy Jaffer’s own sexual organ twitching against her belly, spreading pre-cum against her fur. She felt the haze of sexual excitement slowly deepen as she gazes down at his penis as it slides from its sheath.   
  
How would that feel?   
  
<Do you want to take it a step farther?> Jaffer offers, already trying to disengage himself from her long enough to get into the right position. He was beyond excited to have a sexual encounter it would seem. Yes, he was certainly Serrin’s _shorm_ for sure.   
  
<Yes please.> Something was breaking within her. Her inhibitions that she had so carefully fostered since she was young were quickly fading away at her first, accidental taste of sex. She could hardly believe that she was accepting this.   
  
<Alright then, spread your back legs and put one over mine.> Jaffer instructed gently one he had pulled his body away long enough to twitch the shaft of his cock off of belly. The dark ultra-marine organ throbbed with excitement as they squirmed to find the right position.   
  
Alluin slips a leg over his and with a small push, they pressed their stomachs together. Jaffer’s cock slips backwards and behind them before the tip pressed against the twitching lips of Alluin’s own pure pussy. Their rumps nearly touched as they squirmed some more to give each other room.   
  
<Oh wow, you’re very aroused aren’t you?> Jaffer lightly teased as he hooks his tail over her’s, pressing his hips forward. This was going to be tricky to penetrate her but with a little bit of work and determination they could do it.   
  
<Just mate with me.> Alluin pressed her nose against Jaffer’s strong neck while eagerly grinding herself against his cock. She could see his eyes curling into a smug smile.   
  
<Alright here it comes.>   
  
Alluin felt her virginal lips spread wide as the _andall_ ’s shaft slides smoothly forward, entering her quivering canal. Her eyes closed as she could feel the barbed sides of his shaft catch onto her walls as they spread her wide. The oblong head reaches the entrance of her womb then engulfs the entrance within the dip of his cock ensuring all of his sperm would only enter there.   
  
A shiver of excitement rushes through her body as her womb stretches back as Jaffer feeds the rest of his shaft into her. Slit touches vaginal lips as their hips collided.   
  
<Ah…>   
  
Alluin could feel a whole new feeling run through her body as she finally takes in what was going on inside of her.   
  
Her walls were so deliciously stretched that she could hardly imagine fitting anything else. The odd scraping feeling of Jaffer’s barbs as he lightly starts pulling out of her clenching cunt was something she couldn’t quite describe. It should hurt but it didn’t, it actually felt _amazing._

She whimpered as her fluids spilled out as Jaffer pulls his cock out for a thrust. The emptiness that followed made her want to thrust down again but she held still.

<Congratulations on losing your virginity.> Jaffer purred as he thrusts back into her.   
  
Alluin let out a thought-cry as his head slams against her womb entrance, smearing pre-cum onto the sensetive ring of muscles. Already she could feel it practically open to receive his seed.   
  
<Oh yes, such a lovely _andalla_ .> He cooed as her head lolls back as more new feelings start assaulting her pleasure driven brain.   
  
She could feel him starting to rock within her, using what little room he had to do so. She could feel his cock hungrily grind within her freshly deflowered vagina, insistently pushing down onto her clit as it does. Slowly but surely pressure began to build within her.   
  
She found herself burying her face within his neck again, sucking in a nervous breath through her nose as it became stronger. Something was going to happen once it reached its peak but she knew it was going to feel amazing.   
  
<Jaffer…>   
  
Alluin found herself looking deep into his glowing yellow orbs as she relaxed against him, allowing him to take further control. The warm sand brushed against her side making her feel even more secure.

<Yeah?> He asked with a small smirk.

<I feel…>  
  
<I know I can feel it.> Jaffer laughed. <It’s alright, let it out.>   
  
Alluin’s legs tightened around Jaffer’s body as her breathing grew rough. She could feel herself quivering with tension as her peak came closer and closer. The scent of her own fluids were driving her mad as she unconsciously brought her hips to his with each thrust.

Her thoughts suddenly stilled and she clung to Jaffer as for the first time in her life, she orgasmed. It rocked her body making her feel like she was actually no longer in her own body. The rippling warmth mixed with the shocking waves of sexual pleasure running through what seemed to be her whole body made her want to cry. 

<Oh yes, good _andalla_ just like that.> Jaffer encouraged with a smile as he slowed his own thrusts. He was too busy enjoying the expression on her face to continue.   
  
<Jaffer… Jaffer… Jaffer…>   
  
Alluin babbled his name over and over again as her orgasm slowly starts to end. She could feel her walls twitching and squeezing his warm shaft in an attempt to milk him for his semen. Dimly she noticed the loving _smirk_ he had on his face as he caressed her side with a hand.   
  
<Oh~>   
  
Jaffer slipped out of her once her orgasmed waned and she was slowly waking up. Though the fear of regretting having sex with him was at the forefront of her mind she realized that she really didn’t. She was warm on the inside and the outside while also being surrounded by the warm scent of a _andall_.

She was happy.

<You do not want to orgasm as well?> Alluin realized her partner had not came like her. Was she not good enough?  
  
<I’m going to let Serrin have the honor of ejaculating inside of you first.> Jaffer replied smoothly, resting his chin on the top of her head.   
  
<Serrin?> She murmured through her haze. Did he really mean it?   
  
<Yeah.>   
  
<How?>   
  
Jaffer looked at her silently for a moment before curling his eyes into an excited smile.   
  
<Well step one of my plan has already been completed.>


	3. Chapter 3

<Ugh! I just wanted to get some intoxicants, not get stuck in a crowd!> Serrin groaned as they slowly moved through the market, heading down to the beach front where the nightly summer celebrations were currently being held.    
  
<You decided to come with me Serrin.> Jaffer pointed out. <I only offered because I knew it was going to be like this.>   
  
<Huh? And let you have all of the fun? Please Jaffer, do I look like a fool to you?> Serrin lashed his tail across the ground a few times, narrowly missing a couple behind them. The  _ andall _ of the couple shot them a glare as he gathered his mate beside himself with a tail.    
  
<Sorry…> Serrin muttered, managing to get ahead a bit once the crowd started to thin out.    
  
<Someone is  _ very  _ upset.> Jaffer lightly teased his friend as they continued to trot along quietly.    
  
<All of these hot bodies and  _ I’m  _ the only one upset?> Serrin couldn’t help but sneak a look at a passing _ andalla _ . Once he realized that she was with a  _ andall _ and another _ andalla _ , he quickly lost interest. That wasn’t something he was wishing to pursue.    
  
<Well it’s not only that is it?> Jaffer pressed close to his friend, his sweat slick side flattening the fur on his. Serrin shivered slightly at the simple moment of contact, eyes adverting from his face with a smile. 

<To be quite honest I believe I am just stressed.> Serrin replied as he curled his tail over the ground. <That whole thing with Alluin has been on my mind for quite awhile.>

<Oh? What about Alluin?> Jaffer was focused on a tent that was still opened and had gadgets of many different types laid out on it’s table.    
  
<How did she get so… attractive?> Serrin shivered at that word. He could hardly believe that since he had seen her he couldn’t get her off of his mind. Why was she on his mind so much now?   
  
<That’s  _ andalla  _ for you. My friend’s sister had been a rather petite little thing until she reached full maturity. She had  _ andalls _ falling at her hooves at the sight of her. Not surprised she settled on a Captain.>   
  
Serrin turned a stalk on Jaffer wondering what that could’ve possibly meant. <You’re telling me she could quite possibly be having  _ andalls _ chasing after her?>   
  
Jaffer focused a stalk on him and curled it into a smile. <Why not?>

<Unacceptable.> Serrin looked away with a loud snort. <I can’t imagine some…  _ andall _ putting his filthy hands all over her.>

<Jealous?> Jaffer teased lightly.    
  
<No I’m worried about her safety.> Serrin was quick to snap at him   
  
<Right and I have a second tail.> Jaffer’s melodic laugh echoed in Serrin’s mind.   
  
The two of them fell into silence again. Serrin found himself brooding over what Jaffer had said while Jaffer continued to look around. What if he really was jealous? He hated the thought of a stranger chasing after Alluin. It actually made him downright sick even. But he just couldn’t admit to himself that these were romantic feelings and not the same protective ones he had back then.   
  
<It’s been a month right Serrin? I’m feeling rather pent up if you understand what I am saying.> Jaffer snapped Serrin out of his thoughts long enough to ponder over what he offered.    
  
<Out here?> He asked confused, looking around himself.   
  
He was always up for a quick romp and being out in public like this seems like the perfect time to simulate their time on the ship. You see Serrin loved the thrill of having people walk by as he was fucked just out of sight. The thrill of almost being discovered was something that he loved the most. He had to admit he was a bit of an exhibitionist but couldn’t truly practice it so hiding just out of sight works too.    
  
<Feel like finding an empty tent instead?> Jaffer lifted his head, looking around the herd of andalites.    
  
<Yeah sure, I could use a nice ass to plug up.> Serrin lightly bumps Jaffer’s hip with his tail as he notices an unlit tent nearby. Jaffer takes a glance at the tent then pushes his way out of the crowd to get to it.    
  
<No way, I am the one to mount you this time. I know you keep yourself clean at least.> Jaffer laughed as the two of them make it to the tent.    
  
<You don’t?> Serrin questioningly tips a stalk at his friend, eye curling.   
  
<Do I look like I use enemia bags often?>   
  
<I don’t either, I just keep myself clean.> Serrin replied superiorly as he flicked his tail.   
  
Jaffer pushes open the flap of the tent with a hoof stomp, allowing Serrin to step in. He slips in behind Serrin as he closes the flap then ties with with a grin. Serrin watched as he finished tying it tight before the two  _ andalls _ slip in beside each other, haunches to upper bodies.    
  
They knew their routine well.    
  
Get the other  _ andall _ hard enough and then the one mounting milks the sperm from the one being mounted to lube up his anus. Of course Jaffer was going to be the one doing the mounting so he was the one who had to milk his  _ shorm. _   
  
<Nice rump as always Jaffer.> Serrin casually snickered as he slips his hand in between Jaffer’s legs, searching for his hidden genital sheath. A shiver runs through the larger  _ andall _ ’s body as he just barely brushed it.    
  
<You could use a bit more working out Serrin. You are getting soft.> Jaffer suddenly squeezes Serrin’s rump making him hop up slightly.    
  
Serrin shook a stalk at Jaffer as he pushes his fingers into the vagina-like sheath. The heat that clung around his fingers was divine and the scent of his friend’s own body made him excited. What excited him even more was finding the head of Jaffer’s sheathed penis.    
  
<Mmm, there it is~>   
  
Serrin begins to lightly rub the tip while he felt his  _ shorm  _ find his own sheath. The odd sensation of being stretched open like an  _ andalla _ by Jaffer’s admittedly large fingers and then having his penis touched internally made Serrin jerk slightly.    
  
He could feel Jaffer’s erection slowly pushing up against his fingers as it slides out of his sheath, erecting. He kept up the finger twirling around the shaft before he was forced to pull his fingers out with a sticky pop. Almost immediately following was Jaffers cock that hung down and shook from side to side. It gave a few twitches as it came to full arousal.    
  
<Oh!>   
  
Serrin had been so focused on Jaffer’s own cock that he hadn’t realized that his friend was staring at him with raised stalks. Once his attention was back on Jaffer, and hands on his cock, he lightly starts thrusting back into the fingers that were inside of him.    
  
<Tight little sheath huh?> Jaffer laughed as he began fingering his _ shorm _ ’s slit. Serrin began to shiver as an odd burning yet at the same  _ pleasurable  _ sensation started coming from his slit.    
  
Serrin curled his tail around his friend’s arm while he was stretched over and over again, the tip of the other  _ andall _ ’s fingers brushing against the tip of his penis. His cock grew absolutely rigid within his body under his  _ shorm _ ’s assault. His breathing quickly became uneven as more and more pleasure burned through his body.    
  
<Yes, Yes, Yes.>   
  
He could feel pressure building within his internal shaft while the urge to piss made his body tingle. He starts thrusting back into his friend’s fingers over and over again just like a whorish _ andalla _ . The pressure became nearly unbearable as his eye stalks roll up towards the ceiling.    
  
<Orgasm like an  _ andalla _ you little  _ whore. _ > Jaffer’s voice silkly purred into his mind, driving him over the edge.    
  
Spurt after spurt of warm cum begins to spill from his cock, filling up his slit with each hard jet. He could feel the heat within his sheath become unbearable while Jaffer held his fingers inside of him, plugging him up. He was forced to endure his own sheath being filled up by his cum.    
  
<Oh… Oh no…> Serrin was shaking, hardly keeping himself up saved for his friend’s body doing most of the work.    
  
The pressure within his insides was becoming bearable but the feeling of his own warm ejaculate washing over his erection over and over again was not. He actually could feel himself about to cum from the feeling alone.    
  
<Want me to pull my fingers out?>   
  
<Yes please before I fill myself with another cup of ejaculate.> Serrin groaned.   
  
There was an audible pop following his words and Serrin trembled as his cock dropped out of his slit followed by a cup and a half of cum. Serrin’s back legs trembled while he emptied of all of it. He looked back at himself, noticing that his knot was inflated thus the rest of his shaft was forced to stay inside of himself. It should’ve been painful but it wasn’t for some odd reason.   
  
<Ha! Ejaculated inside of yourself! Well at least we have plenty of cum.> Jaffer said as he scoops up a finger full of cum.    
  
Serrin barely had time to recover before a pair of fingers were suddenly jammed up his ass, making him toss back his head with a gasp through his nose. They squirmed around in his colon before moving deeper into his gut, spreading his own seed around his insides.    
  
<Alright then, I believe it is now time for the main event.>   
  
<Go drop dead.> Serrin groaned as he friend pulls away from him. He just allows himself to fall onto his knees while he waited for Jaffer to take his place behind him.    
  
There was a moment of silence before Jaffer’s front hooves clapped on either side of his shoulders and his rump drawing his cock over Serrin’s haunches, allowing it to dip down between his thighs. Serrin tossed his head back as he felt it swirl around his anus, smearing cum onto it.    
  
The two of them locked eyes as Jaffer pulls back his hips. Serrin dips his stalks to Jaffer and Jaffer smiles.   
  
<AH!>   
  
Serrin’s insides were  _ filled  _ with andalian cock within that moment. His  _ shorm  _ did not waste any time getting deep inside. The barbs nipped at his intestinal walls but weren’t quite sharp enough to tear it. It would’ve hurt for a virgin but Serrin was no virgin.    
  
<Mhm.> Jaffer pulls out his cock slowly until half-way then thrusts back in quickly, rocking Serrin’s body forward.    
  
Serrin dug his back hooves in as they began thrusting against each other, eyes locked with one another. He could see Jaffer’s eyes slowly growing hazy with beastial lust. Hands were placed upon his shoulders before his body began rocking hard forward, anus clenching hard around the other  _ andall _ ’s cock.   
  
But yet something was missing…

<Jaffer, you freaking idiot, don’t you know how to thrust?>   
  
Serrin’s insides felt full with his  _ shorm _ ’s own cock. His anus clung tightly on while the barbs pulled his insides around making them feel like they were going to be pulled out of him. His cock twitches under him as Jaffer stroked it with his tail, trying to get him off.    
  
<Oh shut up, you like it.>  Jaffer replied smugly as he curls his arms around Serrin’s shoulders, pressing his cheek against his.    
  
<By the three stars, you’re not hitting it.> Serrin groaned in displeasure as Jaffer purposefully kept missing the one organ that would get him off. He was doing it to tease him. It had been a month since they had fucked, he didn’t need this!   
  
<Quite the eager harlot aren’t you?>   
  
<Go stuff a shredder up your anus.>   
  
Serrin begins to thrust back against him, his cock twitching further under him. The head of Jaffer’s dick barely brushes pass his  _ colluf’s  _ organ, sending sexual shivers up his quivering body. A spurt of cum escapes his cock covering the grass below them in a streak of light-blue cum.    
  
Just out of sight he could hear the steady hoof-beats of andalites either heading home or going off to join the nightlife. He had to admit that he loved the thrill of fucking just out of sight of other andalites with the danger of being discovered.    
  
<Oh yes, squeeze me just like that you little  _ whore. _ > Jaffer gave an uneven thrust, sending a spurt of hot cum deep into his guts.    
  
<Harder Jaffer!> Serrin moaned out in thought speak as his  _ collulf _ was hit again, this time directly. More sperm hits the ground making him dizzy with the scent of it.    
  
<Want to take the knot tonight Serrin?> Jaffer slowed down just enough to grind his swelling bulb against Serrin’s tender anal ring. It clenched for a moment before Serrin’s tail tightens over Jaffer’s leg.    
  
<Do it, fill me my  _ shorm. _ > Serrin hissed as he pressed upwards into his friend’s knot.   
  
Jaffer’s tail works faster on Serrin’s throbbing shaft while he presses down into his anus. The ring of muscle stretches around the bulb before slowly engulfing it within the depths of the  _ andall _ ’s well practiced ass. Serrin takes a moment to enjoy that feeling of the knot slowly stretching him until it practically made it impossible to pull out.    
  
<OH!> Jaffer let out a loud snort as his cock twitched hard.    
  
A hard spurt of cum hits the inner walls of Serrin’s gut, slowly filling it with heat. Serrin tossed back his head as the collecting fluid began to press into his  _ colluf _ , constantly applying pressure to it. He could feel himself slowly sinking into the heat of orgasmic delight as his cock spurts it’s load fruitlessly onto the ground.    
  
Jaffer pressed his warm firm hands into his lover cheeks while slightly rocking his hips against Serrin’s. Serrin’s anus clenched down firmly before relaxing as Jaffer continues to fill him.    
  
Serrin takes a moment to enjoy the sight of his slightly swollen stomach, noticing that he could also vaguely make out the shape of Jaffer’s penis as well.    
  
The two of them relaxed as Jaffer waited for his knot to swell down just enough for him to pull out.    
  
<It’s been too long since you’ve buried that fantastic penis into me.> Serrin sighed wistfully.    
  
<Ask me to do it more often then. I love being with you like this.> Jaffer was kissing him again, making his cheeks tingle delightfully.    
  
Serrin gives his  _ shorm  _ a simple smile as he nuzzled back into his hand. Their relationship might have been a truly physical one but they both enjoyed it all the same. They were close, warm, and happy to be together.    
  
<I as well Jaffer.> Serrin replied as he gently grinds against his friend’s knot, feeling it roll inside of his body.    
  
<Serrin stop!> Jaffer was flinching, eyes closed tightly as his fingers clung tightly to his cheek. Serrin simply grinned fiendishly at him while thrusting back, engulfing the last bit of his shaft, riding it.    
  
He could feel the head brush his insides over and over, displacing the sperm inside of himself. Vaguely he also felt it seeping out around Jaffer’s cock while it left his anus.    
  
<Serrin!>   
  
Jaffer whimpered out in thought speak as he stiffens. Serrin’s eyes curled into a smirk as his guts became fuller with his  _ shorm _ ’s seed as he came a second time. Ah, always so sensitive after cumming. Too bad he hadn’t let him mount instead.   
  
<Hold on, I’m pulling out.> Jaffer grunted.   
  
Jaffer presses a back hoof on one of Serrin’s back legs as he slowly starts yanking himself back. Serrin’s anus stretched wide one last time before popping out. Serrin trembled as he crouched down, depositing the seed gathered in his gut onto the ground through his gaping anus.    
  
<Tch, wasteful.> Jaffer puffed as he shakes himself. Serrin takes a moment to look at Jaffer’s shriveling cock before looking up at his friend’s face.    
  
<Says the  _ andall _ who had me ejaculate onto the ground.>   
  
<Perhaps you wouldn’t have to if we had a third andalite. Perhaps a  _ andalla _ maybe?> Jaffer suggested as he looked down at Serrin with a smirk.    
  
<Oh I would love that.> Serrin sighed blissfully, squeezing his anal muscles a few times to get himself to close. <But what kind of  _ andalla  _ would sleep with two  _ andalls _ ?>   
  
<Perhaps Alluin.>   
  
Serrin stopped dead and snapped a stalk in Jaffer’s direction, shocked.    
  
<Excuse me?>

Jaffer brushed the cum off of his body with his tail while looking down at him with a simple smile. He could see the mischief sparkling in those yellow orbs. <Alluin would be a perfect fit. Imagine her under the both of us squirming in pleasure as->

<No!> Serrin covered his face in shame as he gets to his hooves.    
  
He had thought of it before and sadly he had gotten so aroused by it. What she looked like now… he could no longer say she was just a child now. She was an adult same as he.    
  
<Serrin come on, she wants you! Don’t you want her?> Jaffer lightly teased as he walks around his shorm.   
  
<Yes Jaffer, I admit I do! But she’s… She’s… so innocent. How can I subject her to this body?> He motions towards his own frame, eyes narrowing. < She deserves an  _ andall _ who is as pure as her!>   
  
Serrin did not feel good enough for his dear friend. Unlike Jaffer, they had bonded over feelings. Alluin meant so much to him as a sister… no she couldn’t be considered his adopted little sister. She was his love, he knew she had been before he had left. He cared about  her far more than some perceived sibling relationship. This was so unlike him! How could he have these feelings for her and no one else?

He wanted to be with her so very much, but he dared not to admit it. As much as he wanted to have her first time for himself so that she may experience a gentle first mating, he couldn’t subject her to that.

<I don’t think she is quite as innocent as you might think.> Jaffer sits down on his butt in front of his  _ shorm. _ _   
_ _   
_ Serrin felt his hearts drop. Had she already felt another  _ andall _ ?    
  
<She was a virgin before hand but she had used me to get herself off for the first time.>   
  
< _ She  _ **_what?_ ** > Serrin stared at his friend in dismay as he pulls his hands away from his face.    
  
<I allowed her to use me as a human sex toy until she brought herself to orgasm. I promise I did not even ejaculated inside of her.> Jaffer curled his tail around his legs.    
  
< **You took her virginity? > ** **  
** **  
** Feeling the fur raise along his back, Serrin stomped over to his shorm before sticking his face into his. How could he had betrayed him like this?! He had used Alluin in such a filthy way and took her for himself. How dare he!   
  
<You filthy->   
  
<She consented you dolt. She wanted me to do it.> Jaffer snorted, ears angling back nervously.    
  
<THAT MEANS NOTHING. YOU TOOK IT FROM HER! I-I…>   
  
Serrin could feel himself starting to shake with rage now as he realized that she knew how another  _ andall _ felt. He knew he was jealous of Jaffer for giving her first experience. If anyone was going to do that then he wanted to be the one! Not his  _ shorm _ !   
  
<You wanted to be the first for her.>   
  
<Yes Jaffer I admit it… I wanted to be her first  _ andall _ .> Serrin confessed dully as he went slack. <I wanted so bad to protect her from any  __ andall , even myself. I didn’t want her to hate sex because of some inexperienced fool mounting her. But you… you...>

Perhaps it was better that he had taken her. It was at least an experienced, trustful  _ andall _ instead of some stranger Serrin didn’t know. He couldn’t imagine the pain she would have went through with a virgin  _ andall _ .   
  
<You can still be her first.>   
  
<How? You took it.>   
  
Jaffer curled his eyes into a warm smile. <I had told her I would be bringing you to her home tomorrow so that you both may speak.>   
  
<Yes and…?> Serrin starts perking up again as he glances at his  _ shorm _ .   
  
<Bond with her like you had me Serrin.> He taps his head with a smile.    
  
<Oh…> There was always that secondary mental part of course. Serrin had not thought of becoming fully bonded to Alluin. But perhaps if they both wanted to be together then why not seal the deal completely?   
  
But a thought crossed his mind as he looked his friend up and down. What was he getting out of this?   
  
<You’re planning a threesome aren’t you?> Serrin concluded with a loud snort.    
  
<Nothing says bonding like mating with your  _ shorm  _ while he mates with his wife.>   
  
<You are crude.>   
  
<So are you!> Jaffer laughed in reply.    
  
<I like it too.> Serrin perks up, rubbing his hands together. Perhaps this truly might be the start of a beautiful relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Alluin had been waiting since the morning for Jaffer to Arrive with Serrin. With Grellna out of the scoop for a couple of hours that left her with just enough time to enact Jaffers plan… at least if he had successfully convinced Serrin to come.    
  
Alluin’s insides squirmed nervously while she paced the front docks of her floating home. The salty sea air bit at her eyestalks while she kept looking back at the front gate of her home. Still no one…   
  
Jaffer had told her that if she and Serrin mated then perhaps Serrin might come to accept his feelings a take her as his mate. Something about that plan didn’t stand right with her with the added thought of how Serrin was even going to be convinced. He had considered her a little sister, the worst kind of relationship one could have when one is in love with the first. 

Alluin perked up her ears as she heard the steady beat of hooves heading through the bushes. She hurriedly trotted around to the front of the scoop where she saw a single andalite step out from one of the bushes, flicking a branch off of his tail. 

<Serrin?> Alluin felt joy rise within her heart. But why had he come alone?   
  
<Oh uh… Alluin.>   
  
She did not miss that nervous tone he had as he snapped his stalk eyes onto her face. The two of them locked eyes for a few moments then Serrin oddly looked away, tail twitching.    
  
<Do I have permission to enter your scoop?> He asked her quietly, averting all eyes from her’s timidly.    
  
<Of course.> Alluin said with a smile trying not to show her excitement.   
  
Serrin trots up to her scoop with a small smile and ducks down as he entered his home. Alluin watched as he nervously turned towards her, tail tip twitching. 

<Jaffer did not join you?> Alluin asked softly as she stepped into her scoop, closing the cloth over the front just to make sure they had some privacy from anyone flying by.

<He said he had something to attend to back at his own scoop.> She could practically feel the nervous energy coming off of Serrin as he spoke. <So I came alone.>

<Ah…> Alluin said slowly. <Is there something you wish to talk to me about?>   
  
Serrin straightens up before looking at her with his main eyes. Alluin blinked several times at his intense stare but did not break eye contact with him.    
  
<You are in love with me Alluin, are you not?> Alluin felt her hearts leap at what he had said. Was he really starting this strongly?   
  
<Yes I am Serrin. How could I not be?>   
  
Serrin’s eyes narrowed before he nodded both of his stalks. <I just wanted to make sure. But what attracts you to me?>   
  
<The  _ other  _ part of your personality. I love the you that protected and cared for me as a child. I do not hate the deviancy part of you either. I will accept it if it means I could have you.>   
  
The two of them stared at each other in surprise. Serrin lifted his tail for a moment then lowers it with a heavy sigh. Alluin could see his body trembling as his eyes curled into a smile.    
  
<I… adore you as well. I am simply afraid of you rejecting me if you knew what I had done.>   
  
<I know what you had done. Jaffer had told me of your relationship with him.> Alluin sighed, moving closer to him.    
  
Serrin’s eyes lit up in surprise as his eyestalk stood up tall. He takes a moment to look Alluin’s lovely face over before he breaks out into another nervous laugh. Alluin could tell he didn’t have anything to say to that. Perhaps actions might be better than words at this point.    
  
Alluin steps in close in front of him before hesitantly reaching up a hand. Serrin jerked but didn’t take a step back. Instead he leaned his head down into her hand as he reached up with his own, kissing her as well.    
  
<Then let us show our love for one another in the way you know best.> Alluin offered with a gentle smile.    
  
Serrin breathed in deep before giving her an awed look. <Really?>   
  
<Yes, mate with me my dearest Serrin.>

 

* * *

 

 

Alluin and Serrin had settled on the missionary position for their first mating. Alluin found this position to be exciting while Serrin simply loved being face to face with her. The two pressed her groins up against one another as Serrin laid his body carefully over her’s.

<I love you Serrin.> 

Alluin could feel his slit sliding up against her vagina. She hooked her back legs over his back while he buried his face into her throat. The both of them let out a shuddering gasp through their noses as Serrin starts grinding against her wet slit.    
  
<Oh Alluin, I love you as well.> Serrin’s eyes flickered open as they stared lovingly at one another.    
  
<B-Be gentle with me.> She could feel his erection starting to slip over her clenching lips while he continued to work himself up. She was beginning to feel nervous now as she realized how close they were to the actual act.    
  
Serrin nuzzles up her throat before pressing his cheek against her’s. <Don’t worry Alluin. I could never dream of hurting you… at least unless you’re into that.>   
  
Alluin bursts out laughing at his small bit of humor, eyes glittering with delight. Serrin returns the look as they both press their rumps against one another, trying to slide Serrin’s erecting penis into her awaiting body. The began deeply kissing one another again, cheek to cheek.   
  
<I-I… feel it coming in.>   
  
Her back legs clench around him while her labia were spreading to accommodate his hardening shaft. The two of them fell into silence as slowly but surely they were joined together at last.    
  
<Alluin… you’re so…> Serrin looked like he was having a hard time trying to thrust. Alluin realized that she was practically clenched closed around his cock. She wondered if she should loosen up for him.    
  
<Am I… hurting you?> Alluin’s face burned as she nuzzled up into his shoulder as he rests a hand on her chest.    
  
<Do not worry really. I just hadn’t expected you to feel so… virginal.> This shocked Alluin enough to make her pull away. How could he have known?   
  
<J-Jaffer told you didn’t he?> Alluin felt her face burn with shame as she was quick to come to that conclusion. He certainly seemed like the male to go bragging to Serrin about what they had done.   
  
Serrin placed his own hands upon her soft cheeks, nose touching her own nose as he spreads his back hooves slightly. <I do not think any less of you Alluin.>   
  
Alluin felt her hearts leap at the tender gesture as her back legs squeeze around his hips. Her lower body starts to tingle while Serrin pulled back his hips, barbs catching on her walls. He did not pull out very far and instead thrusted back in once he had pulled out a few inches.    
  
Alluin tossed her head back in his hands as her whole body shivers in response. The head of his shaft firmly bumped up against her womb opening, cupping it in the center of the shaft. Her breath catches in her throat as he pulls out again then thrusts back in, a wet splat sounding between them as their hips collided together again.    
  
The two of them began to pant against each other while Serrin rocked his hips against Alluin’s. The silence was occasionally broken by hooves scraping against the ground as Serrin fixed his position for another thrust.    
  
Alluin could hardly find herself grasping at a coherent thought while Serrin continued his pleasurable assault on her body. His warm scent writhed around her while his warm body laid upon her own as they mated in a rather human like fashion. Alluin could hardly believe that they were doing this. But then again Serrin wasn’t normal and Alluin didn’t care that he wasn’t.  <Alluin?>   
  
She could feel him resting his chin on her shoulder. Their eye stalks focused upon one another, hazy with lust. She could see his own eyes slowly filling with adoration while his fingers threaded through the fur on her chest.    
  
<Yes Serrin?> She asked, tail blade scraping against his.   
  
<Do you wish for me to finish this or perhaps prolong this?>   
  
Alluin breathed in deeply as his hips steady into quick, short thrusts into her quivering warmth. She felt the bottom of his shaft brush firmly past her own clitoris for the first time. The two of them sucked in an eager breath of air as Alluin released a single thought wave of delight at her lover.    
  
<Do as you must Serrin.>   
  
Serrin simply curled his eyes into a warm smile while picking up the pace again. She could feel him aiming downwards more often, colliding his shaft with her clitoris. The steady sounds of their sexual organs rubbing against one another was more apparent in the silence.    
  
The burning sensation in her lower body grew into an inferno that spreaded through her stomach, alighting her womb in a pleasurable fire. She found herself clasping at Serrin’s shoulders while her own hips start moving on their own. Serrin’s breath began to warm her throat as he clung to her as well.    
  
<Alluin, go ahead and orgasm. It’s alright, just go ahead.>   
  
Alluin angled her ears back as her back legs trembled with each firm thrust. She could already feel the white haze of that very end start to take over her. Alluin was tempted to tell him that she wanted to do it with him but knowing Serrin, he would be cross with her.    
  
<AH!> Alluin cried out as Serrin’s own bulbis gland suddenly starts swelling within her body as he slows back to small thrusts.    
  
His own eyes were starting to intensely focus upon her main eyes while he dug his fingers into her back. The feeling of his knotted end insistently pressing down firmly into her clitoris and grinding into it pushed her to that very end.

<Alluin!> Serrin cried as her walls began to clamp down, her mind suddenly bursting with new energy. For a moment, she could feel them becoming one. Lust and love mixed with delight drowned out her own thoughts as Serrin’s mental wall collapsed to allow her’s in. 

Vaguely she could feel his seed spurting deep within her womb, painting her innards with his fluids. The sharp scent of blood caught her nose as her blade suddenly scraps down Serrin’s tail, cutting into the flesh slightly as it does.    
  
The two of them remained in this hyper-affixed state while they clung to one another as if they were truly afraid of losing the other to what ever had taken over them.    
  
Finally Serrin’s body dropped upon her own while they relaxed against one another. She hardly noticed his body weight upon her own as slowly, their minds pulled apart. She blinked several times as awareness began to seep into her.    
  
<Alluin, I love you so very much.> Serrin had his arms around her shoulders, eyes half-way closed.    
  
Alluin let out a small tired wave of happiness towards him but couldn’t find the energy to actually speak. Weariness started pulling at her limbs while she rested her cheek on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She could still feel her brain buzzing with Serrin’s own.    
  
It took a few more minutes before Serrin pulled out his cock followed by a rush of fluids following. She could feel them trickling down her tail while her mate trembled above her trying to catch his breath. Vaguely she wondered if he had managed to get her pregnant. But that was impossible considering she had gotten a shot that made it impossible for her to ovulate.    
  
<Serrin?> Alluin called quietly as she feels him getting up. She struggled to roll over for a moment, her back hurting slightly from laying down on it so long. But once she had she felt even more semen slip out of her body.    
  
<Yes?> He was leaning against a pole, eyes narrowed into a tired smile as he looked down at her.    
  
<I did well didn’t I?> She asked, rubbing her arm slightly. Why did it tingle so much?    
  
<Of course.> Serrin tipped a stalk at her.    
  
<I am glad then… Perhaps this really was for the best.> Alluin was trying to get to her hooves but her legs felt weaker than a new born andalite’s. How could one orgasm do so much to her?    
  
<Yes it certainly was.> Serrin plopped back down onto his haunches.

Alluin blinked her eyes a few times then just relaxed, giving up on standing for now. She didn’t want to get up anyway considering she was just as comfortable down here. 

<So uh… What do we do about Jaffer then?> Alluin had enough time in the silence to remember something.    
  
<Jaffer?> Serrin echoed in wonderment. <What about Jaffer?>   
  
<I mean we both had…>   
  
<Yes I do realize that.> Serrin laughed, rubbing his own rump with his tail. <We do nothing. I mean does he really change our relationship that much?>   
  
<No, I agree with that. I am just worried he might be upset we became mated.> Alluin confessed.    
  
<He had planned this all along Alluin. I should’ve figured it out sooner but it was all his doing.> Serrin rested his cheek on the pole beside himself. <That’s my  _ shorm.> _   
  
Alluin twitched an ear in reply but says nothing else for a few minutes. Of course Jaffer had done this for Serrin to make him happy. But was Jaffer happy as well? She didn’t know much about the male but he certainly seemed kindly. Perhaps he might fit in their relationship, even if it was just a physical one.    
  
<Serrin?> Alluin suddenly had an idea pop into her head. She had read about some humans sharing mates or just simply mating with more than one human at a time. It sounded wildly erotic at the time but perhaps that might fit in their situation.    
  
<Yeah?> Serrin blinked several times, breathing in.    
  
<Perhaps we can do a ‘threesome’ with Jaffer sometime?> Alluin asked with a small smile.    
  
<Yes… perhaps so.>

Alluin looked up at Serrin in surprise, wondering why he wasn’t asking what that meant.    
  
<Oh don’t worry Alluin, I know what it means.> Serrin said as he laughed at Alluin’s perplexed expression. <I am not a fool when it comes to sexual deviancy.>   
  
<I must remember that.> Alluin muttered trying to hide her blush.    
  
She heard Serrin walking over to her and then laying down. She turned a stalk towards him with a surprised smile as he curled his tail over her’s while pressing his side up against her.    
  
<I am glad you accept me as I am Alluin.> He placed a hand on her own. <Even willing to share in my interests.>   
  
<Well I do love you Serrin. I didn’t not fall in love with the perverted side of you but this gentle side of you.> Alluin leaned into his hand while narrowing her eyes into a loving look at him. <I love you.>   
  
Serrin began smiling again while rubbing her cheek. <I love you as well… my mate.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a last 'bonus' chapter with them having a threesome. But this is the canonical end really. So expect a more of a "just for smut" chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Serrin and Jaffer stood under an awning together, sides pressed against one another. Jaffer shivers against the cool breeze that blew by them while the mid-day rains fell. The heavy scent of wet fur was strong in his nose as he turns a stalk all around them. He felt rather miserable to be honest.   
  
<She said she would be here.> Jaffer huffed as he rubbed his tail along his own side. <It’s been an hour and ten minutes.>   
  
<Just give her time. She did say that she was more than likely going to be late.> Serrin soothed his  _ shorm  _ as he shook out a wet back hoof.    


Jaffer could feel him pressing against him even more as he watched a pair of andalites pass by, pulling waterproof clothes over their heads. He was half tempted to snap his tail over his rump but he refrained. Serrin might jump and actually tear the awning with his tail which would leave them even more wet than before.

Jaffer had come with Serrin to Alluin’s own home island with the promise of something ‘fun’ happening. Jaffer had been a little bit more than happy to join him. Though it had been Alluin who made the plans. He did not know what she was planning but he hoped that it would at least be interesting.

Alluin was very late though. Jaffer had expected her to be on time considering how normally punctual she was. But today seems to be different. It made him wonder if she was coming at all. Surely she would tell them if she wasn’t right?

<Serrin! Jaffer!> Alluin came cantering towards them, water rolling off of her body as she did. Jaffer almost sagged in relief when he caught sight of her bright, smiling face. She was coming after all.

She comes to a skidding stop in front of the both of them and promptly kissed Serrin without a moment of hesitation. Jaffer curled his eyes as he watched Serrin duck his ears for a moment while he kissed her back, fingers slipping across her cheeks. The two stared at one another as they pulled apart before looking away, eyes blinking several times in embarrassment.    
  
Jaffer’s plan had worked smoothly and now his friend was far more happier than he had ever been. He had been the one who so carefully introduced them both to their own feelings. A little bit of pheromone spray goes a long way it would seem.    
  
<Alluin… You look well.> Serrin looked slightly drunk on his own feelings as he smiled foolishly.   
  
<My mentor gave me the next week off considering it’s the rainy season now. He told me that he didn’t want me running out in this weather chasing after animals.> Alluin’s eyes twinkled with delight before she turned those bright orbs upon Jaffer.    
  
Jaffer smiled at her before extending his tail towards her. Alluin seemed to pause for a moment before touching her tail to his, timidly smiling up at the  _ andall _ . Their blades scraped against one another as they pulled their tails back. Alluin nervously shifts her hooves before slipping under the awning with them.    
  
<So you said you had something planned?> Serrin had pulled away from Jaffer to instead press against Alluin. Alluin flutters her eyes at him as she leans back into him. Jaffer frowned a bit, his side cold now without Serrin’s heat.

<Yes, I had acquired tickets to rent a private room at that new human club on  _ sala’un _ .> Alluin pops open the pack around her waist and then pulls out three yellow cards.

<Excuse  _ me. _ > Serrin practically snatched the tickets from her hand, grinning down at them. <These are practically impossible to get! How did you manage to get these?>   
  
Jaffer shifted from hoof to hoof as he noticed that Alluin was looking at him with a stalk. He smiled slightly though he wasn’t exactly thrilled. Human culture wasn’t exactly his forte and he didn’t really enjoy it much. But it was Alluin’s passion and Serrin was willing to follow Alluin where ever she liked. So Jaffer was out of luck.  _ Though _ it might be worth taking a look considering it’s popularity.    
  
<I uh… know one of the ‘bouncers’. He managed to procure the tickets for me.> Alluin nervously rubbed the side of her blade on her leg for a moment.    
  
<For what in return?> Jaffer curiously tipped a stalk at her, wondering how well she could persuade someone to give them precious tickets like that.    
  
<I gave him some  _ illspar  _ seeds.> Alluin carefully pulled the tickets from Serrin’s hand earning a frown from her mate. She stores it away back into her bag while fluttering her main eyes at Serrin.

<Alright then, but it doesn’t open until night though Alluin. Why did you call us here so early?> Serrin groaned as Alluin pulled away.

She motions with her tail for them to follow before stepping out into the rain and trotting off. Serrin looked at Jaffer while his nose and eyes wrinkled as he drew up his tail in a ‘I don’t really want to’ gesture. Jaffer couldn’t help but nod a stalk in agreement before trotting out from under the awning. 

Ignoring the water soaking his fur, he trots after the eager  _ andalla _ , tail lifting. He could hear Serrin steadily walking behind him letting out waves of annoyance at getting wet. He decided to ignore Serrin’s childish sulking and instead focused on Alluin.    
  
<So what is the private room for then?> Jaffer asked once he was at her side.    
  
<I believe it is quite obvious.> Alluin laughed, her ear tips turning a deep blue. <What else would a private room in a bar be used for?>   
  
<Drinking?> Jaffer offered politely, though dodging the real answer she wanted.   
  
<That too. But I was hoping to… well... m-mate with the both of you as well.> Alluin didn’t even look at him as she spoke. It was obvious that she was still timid about sex. But it didn’t matter to Jaffer, he liked her innocence. 

<That’s a first time offer.> Jaffer observed with a small smirk. Of course Serrin had been hoarding her since he had left them alone that day. The little runt was acting like Jaffer would take her away.

<I… find you rather interesting Jaffer.> Alluin shot at look at Serrin who wasn’t even looking at the both of them. Infact, he looked like he wasn’t even paying attention at this point.

Jaffer perked up at this, his ears trembling. She found  _ him  _ interesting? Well then, he could certainly love to feed that interest in him even more.

<So you and Serrin agreed on this?>

<Yes we did though Serrin is just a bit nervous to be honest... But I was hoping we could get started… at my home if you like. It is another few hours before they open. It might make us more comfortable.>   
  
Alluin looked hopefully at Serrin, who blinked his bright orange eyes at her several times. The younger  _ andall  _ seemed embarrassed that she was offering that but did smile a bit. Jaffer was no fool though, he could tell that Serrin wasn’t sure about doing so. Jaffer wasn’t willing to make his  _ shorm  _ uncomfortable either. 

<Alluin your mate doesn’t look too keen on sharing though.> Jaffer pointed out gently, turning a stalk on Serrin. 

Serrin jerked upright, droplets of water flicking off the ends of his ears as he turned a stalk to look at Jaffer. He looked away with a loud snort as if he was disbelieving of his  _ shorm  _ while Alluin was looking slightly upset.    
  
<Is that true Serrin?> She asked her mate softly.    
  
<It’s not Alluin. I am simply concerned about having two  _ andalls _ mate with you at once. You are a very deli->   
  
<Serrin I am not going to break just because you both mount me. What happened to wanting to include Jaffer?> Alluin said, clearly even more upset now.    
  
<Alluin…> Serrin sighed through his nostrils as he wrinkled his nose. <I am willing to share you with him.>   
  
<Are you certain?>   
  
<Yes Alluin, lets just get out of this rain first please. I feel soaked to my very skin.> Serrin looked at Jaffer with an expression of pure defeat.    
  
<Serrin I won’t mate with her unless you’re comfortable with it.> Jaffer privately told his  _ shorm,  _ noticing Alluin was perking up a bit now.    
  
<If you do anything to hurt her then I will hurt  _ you _ .> Serrin warned Jaffer.    
  
<What makes you think I will?> Jaffer would’ve rolled his eyes like a human if he could.    
  
<I’m just saying.>   
  
<Right…> Jaffer looked away, slightly upset that Serrin didn’t trust him. Why would he hurt her?   
  


* * *

  
  
By the time they made it to Alluin’s floating home, Jaffer felt like he was practically drowned. Water was soaked into his fur until the skin and all he could smell was his own wet pelt. It was miserable indeed.

Jaffer could hardly help himself as he steps under the awning that was now hanging around Alluin’s home for the rains, trying to dry himself. He shakes out his lower body while pushing water out of his fur with his hand. He could see the other two andalites drying off the same way. Alluin though, didn’t look too upset about being soaking wet.

<I’ll never feel dry again!> Serrin groaned pitifully while shaking out his body further. <If there was one thing I did not miss while I was gone, it was the rain.>   
  
<I agree with you Serrin. This rain is awful.> Jaffer sniffed, shaking out a back hoof.    
  
He was starting to notice that Alluin had been very quiet since they had left the beachfront. Whether it was because she had nothing to say or something else, it was worrying. She was also staring off towards the ocean with a blank look.

<Alluin?> Serrin slid up against his mate, pressing his wet side against her own as he looked back at Jaffer with a stalk. He seemed to have caught on about her silence as well. 

Alluin silently leaned against her mate before slipping her head under his chin, eyestalks parting on either side of his fragile jawline. Serrin blinked several times in confusion as if he wasn’t quite believing something. It took Jaffer a few moments to realize that they were having a private conversation. What was she saying?

Alluin kissed Serrin’s cheeks for a moment before smiling. Serrin looked away with an embarrassed look before his eyes settled on Jaffer. Jaffer stiffened as his  _ shorm’s  _ eyes curled into a bit of a smirk. 

<Please tell me what you two were talking about.> Jaffer relaxed back onto his hindlegs, trying to hide that he was a bit nervous. Serrin was just as sexually dominate as he was when he wanted to be.    
  
<Oh nothing.> Serrin shook his stalks at his friend, trying to hide his grin.    
  
Jaffer wasn’t going to take that answer. <Tell me.>

Jaffer was quick to snap a stalk towards Alluin who was already leaving to her scoop. The older  _ andall  _ turned his stalk from her to his  _ shorm  _ then back to her. Alluin seemed to already notice his staring which made her move a little bit quicker back into the scoop. 

<Alright, so what was it about?> Jaffer asked, resting his tail on his back, relaxing.    
  
<She was offering to leave us alone so that we can warm up.> Serrin said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.    
  
<I thought she wanted to join us.> Jaffer snorted wondering if she was really backing out now.    
  
<Yes she really does but she wants to make sure we are both comfortable first.> Serrin was already walking to Jaffer’s backside. Jaffer watched calmly with a stalk while he twitched his tail slightly. Once Serrin placed a hand on his rump, Jaffer narrowed his eyes at him.    
  
<I’m going to guess you are planning on arousing me.>   
  
<You got it.> Serrin did a rather human-like wink before reaching in between his thighs. 

Jaffer held his breath for a moment as he felt Serrin’s soft fingers sink into the space between his legs. An odd tingle runs up his spine while he shifts his back hooves, waiting for the other to find his slit. It didn’t take him long though and Jaffer’s patience was rewarded when Serrin’s fingers dip in. 

<!?> Jaffer sucks in a breath while he feels Serrin’s fingers smoothly slide in and out of his sheath, making it clench.    
  
<I wonder what it’ll be like mating with a slit.> Serrin seemed to grow more intent as his fingers sink deeper into him. His cock twitched inside of his body as the tip was brushed ever so slightly.    
  
What  _ would  _ it be like?   
  
<Sounds slightly painful.> Jaffer puffed, trying not to moan.    
  
<Perhaps so, perhaps not. Maybe you can mount Alluin while I mount you?> Serrin’s orange eyes twinkled with glee as he sinks his fingers in further. 

<I am not certain that will be an intelligent idea.>

<I’m smaller than you Jaffer, I would think it would work.> Serrin pulled his fingers out as Jaffer’s erection slipped from its private hiding place. <But if you do not feel comfortable then I will refrain.>

<She is smaller than me and thus might not be able to hold the weight of  _ two  _ andalls.> Jaffer wrinkled his nose ever so slightly. 

<That’s true…>   
  
Jaffer felt his erection twitch against one of his thighs as he looked behind himself with a stalk. Serrin had his cheek resting on his rump, smiling up at him while rubbing his fluid covered finger over his fur a couple of times. The younger  _ andall  _ quirked an eyebrow at him. Jaffer had not a single idea what that meant but he didn’t like it.

<So what  _ do  _ you want to do then?> Serrin asked, twitching an ear as he placed a hand on Jaffer’s erection.

Jaffer tossed his head with a snort as the younger  _ andall _ ’s hands worked his shaft from base to tip, drawing out some pre-cum. He crossed his arms over his chest while focusing on the scoop, trying not to moan again. His back legs trembled as Serrin’s hand squeezes the middle of his shaft a few times.    
  
<I think it would be best if we take it one at a time.> Jaffer answered stiffly.    
  
<That doesn’t sound fun.> Serrin snorted in reply.    
  
<Then what do you want to do?> Jaffer nearly kicked him when he swirls a finger around the sensitive part of skin around the base of his tail. 

<I say you lay on your back and let Alluin mount you.>

<Ah… and?>   
  
<I’ll take her from behind as well.>   
  
<Anally?>   
  
<No, vaginally just as you will be doing.> Serrin smiled.   
  
<That sounds painful Serrin.> Jaffer grunted, noticing Alluin watching them from the corner of the scoop. He could see her eyes widening ever so slightly as they alight on Serrin.    
  
<She can take it as long as we do not bind to her.> Serrin smoothly slipped his hand off of Jaffer’s shaft, grinning.    
  
<As long as she is comfortable with it.> Jaffer sighed. The ache in his loins made him want to mount something now.    
  
<Alluin!> Serrin trotted past Jaffer, trotting to his mate with a bright smile. The andalla’s eyes lit up as she meets her mate half-way. The two of them share a kiss before Alluin looked around at Jaffer.    
  
She nods her stalks as one of her back legs twitch ever so slightly. She was excited?

<Jaffer?> Alluin trotted to his side and pressed her’s against Jaffer’s own, eyes curling into a nervous smile. <Would you like to prepare me?>   
  
<Prepare you? You want me to stimulate you?> Jaffer glanced over at her substantial haunches, curious.    
  
<Yes please.> Alluin’s ears turned a deep blue as she glanced over at her backside. She watched him with a stalk as he slipped around to her back.    
  
The first thing that caught his nose was the strong, sweet scent of andalla arousal. He wasn’t too surprised considering she was watching Serrin get Jaffer aroused. But as he spreads her cheeks apart, her body trembling in response, he could see the extent of her arousal already. Fluids glistened on her twitching vulva while her scent burned in his nose.

<A-Ah…> Her sweet thought-speak echoed through his mind as he slipped a finger into her moist folds. He was surprised by how much heat washed over his finger and how her soft walls clung to him. 

<Alluin? Do you mind getting me ready?> Serrin was in front of her now, kissing her cheeks with an eager smile. Her breath came shuddering out when Jaffer starts pumping his fingers in and out of her.    
  
<Y-Yes Serrin.> She replied quietly. Though she was leaning on him slightly as if she needed to be supported.    
  
<Alluin…>   
  
Jaffer was surprised by how much his gaze had softened towards her. But his surprise turned to delight at his friend’s expression. Yeah it was certainly a good idea getting these two together. Alluin might be sexually inadept but she certainly had his heart.

Serrin starts to turn around, putting his rear close to her body. Alluin rested her upper body on his backside while her hand gropes around for his slit. Serrin’s eyes narrowed into a smile as her hand cups just the right place and she starts rubbing his slit using her palm. 

<Alluin how are you feeling?> Jaffer asked with a small smile as he flicked against her clitoris a few times. Alluin’s voice gasped into his head while her palm squeezed hard onto Serrin’s slit.    
  
<Ow hey!> Serrin jumped away rather quickly, looking at his backside. Jaffer almost laughed as he saw that Serrin was already partially erect. That must’ve hurt having his dick squeezed like that.    
  
<Sorry Serrin.> Alluin groaned, her upper body hanging now that she had no support. <Jaffer please…>   
  
Jaffer was gifted with the sight of her wrapping her tail over his body while she rocked against him. Jaffer breathed in her honeyed scent while he pressed his palm on the outside of her vulva, pushing in deep. The young andalla moaned in delight as he focused on her clitoris.    
  
<Alluin…> Serrin had stepped away, his tail stroking something at his backside. His intense main eyes were focused on her own while his stalks watched Jaffer. Was he really masturbating to watching his mate getting fingered by his  _ shorm _ ?   
  
Jaffer locked his main eyes with Serrin, wondering what was going on in his head. But then again something probably was. Alluin was likely sharing her own sexual pleasure with her mate. A quick look at her was more than enough to tell him that she was. She had her stalks focused on his, eyes heavy with intense pleasure.   
  
<?!> Alluin suddenly cried out.

Her walls suddenly clamp down hard onto his finger, the strong muscles making it nearly impossible to move. Fluids squirted around his buried digit as she orgasmed, her voice crying in his head. At the same time Serrin let out a moan of his own before his own cum splattered across the ground as he came quickly as well. 

<So you both really are bonded.> Jaffer said, pulling his finger out. A string of feminine fluids followed after his finger until he wiped it off on her haunch. <Never saw Serrin ejaculate that fast.>   
  
<S-Silence fool!> Serrin gasped, still stroking his erection with his tail. The mated pair locked eyes with one another as Alluin stepped towards him.    
  
<Serrin…> Alluin pressed her hands and nose against his face, nuzzling him. Serrin let out an unusual mental groan while kissing her back. Jaffer leaned back on his hind legs watching in amazement as the two practically lost themselves in their kiss.    
  
The painful throbbing of his erection awoken him to the fact that he was wholly left without release. So with a clear thought voice he said, <Perhaps one of you might be willing to get me off?>   
  
The two broke apart and looked at one another, their eyes glazed over with pleasure. They then looked at him before making a motion for him to come to them. Lifting his tail in excitement, he trots over.    
  
Just as he got to the two, they slipped on either side of him and leaned down towards his haunches. Jaffer watched curiously as they slipped their hands behind him and grabbed onto his erection.    
  
<Oh!> Jaffer’s front hoof stomped on the ground as the two began to work on his shaft. A double hand job? Now that was something he hadn’t really thought of. But by the three stars it was pleasurable.    
  
<Jaffer does this feel good?> Alluin’s sweet voice spoke to him.    
  
<Yeah, feel good?> Serrin’s own sneering voice said right after.    
  
<Continue!> Jaffer gasped.    
  
Alluin’s smaller hands worked his tip and the mid-shaft while Serrin worked his knot and lower shaft. The feeling of being entirely engulfed by warm andalite hands was more than enough to get him worked up. He found himself thrusting into the circle of hands as if he was already inside of something.    
  
<Jaffer you smell so… good.>

Alluin was leaning down towards him, her head hidden behind his leg. Serrin let out a small laugh as he turned a stalk at his  _ shorm.  _ The two of them exchanged amused glances as they realized what was going on with her. 

Serrin wasn’t quite yet at his prime stage in life thus did not produce pheromones as strong as Jaffer. These pheromones are what signal to an  _ andalla  _ what was his current status and health. It also works to arouse  _ andalla  _ as well.    
  
A pressure begins to build in his shaft and slowly starts traveling up as he gets closer to ejaculation. Feeling a bit mischievous he twists his hips slightly, trying to get the tip to aim for Alluin’s face. Serrin seemed to have already caught on and was taking the liberty of helping him out.    
  
<Ejaculating!> Jaffer gave a few more pumps of his hips before cum shoots out.    
  
<Ah!>   
  
Alluin’s startled voice cried into his mind as she suddenly lets go of him and pulled away, shaking her head. Jaffer grinned with glee as he got a good look at the semen splattered across her delicate face. A few more spurts hits her chest as well before Serrin turned it away, allowing the rest to hit the ground.    
  
<Serrin!> Alluin cried as she wiped off the sticky, light-blue liquid off of her face with the back of her hand. <Why did you do that?>   
  
Serrin looked a bit remorseful as he watched his mate continue to wipe off cum. Jaffer, though now satiated, turned around before walking to her side. He reached down before placing his hand on her cheek, making her eyes snap open. He slowly rubbed her cheek as his own eyes curled into a smile.    
  
<Are you ok?> He asked, watching as she stiffened.   
  
<Yes…> Alluin’s ears angled back in a nervous gesture. She then pulled away as she rubs away another patch of cum. <I believe we should end it here until we go. I need to bathe.>   
  
With a small shiver, she starts quickly trotting away her ears down. Jaffer looked after her with a small frown, ears turning back. He then looked at Serrin who looked at him with a frown but said nothing.    
  
<Great I’ve upset her.> Serrin sighed, stretching his back legs slightly. <But she’ll be fine Jaffer, don’t worry. She’s simply nervous that’s all.>   
  
<Nervous?> Jaffer asked curiously.    
  
<It took awhile for her to work up the courage to do this to be honest.> Serrin rubbed a back leg with his tail, smiling sheepishly. <I guess getting a face full of ejaculate ‘threw her off’ so to say.>   
  
<Ah…>   
  
The two of them watched as she trotted down the dock and slipped into the water with a quiet splash. Serrin tipped a stalk at her for a moment then looks back at his  _ shorm,  _ smiling a bit more. Jaffer frowned while he watched Serrin as he trotted away to where Alluin was swimming.    
  
Alluin’s voice shrieked in his head making him flinch. Serrin had jumped into the water after her and was now chasing her around. Jaffer leaned back onto his hind legs while he watched the two play. They really did look happy together. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alluin pressed against’s Jaffer’s side as the three of them walked up the pier towards a brightly lit building. Jaffer’s sharp ears could vaguely pick up the rhythmically thumping sound of human music playing from where they were. For a moment he was uncertain if it would be a  _ good  _ idea. He didn’t feel like losing his hearing at his age, especially due to some awful human music.    
  
The rains have stopped for now at least.   
  
<Look at it!> Alluin bounced away from Jaffer in excitement, her green eyes shining with delight. Serrin took her spot beside Jaffer, smiling warmly after his mate.    
  
<Isn’t she lovely?> Serrins infatuated smile made Jaffer want to laugh for a moment.    
  
<Yes she is.> Jaffer replied instead.    
  
The music got louder and louder, making Jaffer draw his sensitive ears back to block out some of the sound. Serrin stiffened beside him but said nothing as they continued to approach the ‘club’. Alluin didn’t seem to care about the loud music. She only continued to chatter on about human culture and the meaning of this music. Blah, blah, blah, as a human might say.   
  
<Rather loud, is it not?> Serrin commented as they queued up at the back of the line that trailed outside of the building.    
  
Jaffer nodded one of his stalks in reply, scraping a back hoof on the ground. <If I lose my hearing because of this then I will be blaming the both of you.>   
  
<Fair enough.> Serrin replied with an amused flick of his tail.    
  
<Oh my! Look!>   
  
Jaffer looked at her just in time to see her staring at the large andall andalite waving andalites into the club.    
  
<It’s a bouncer.>   
  
<He’s not moving though.> Serrin pointed out, confused.    
  
<No, no. Think of a guard.> Alluin laughed, pulling out their tickets.    
  
Once they reached the front of the line, Alluin offered the tickets to the andall, eyes curling into a gentle smile. The large andall’s gaze sweeps all the way down her body, lingering on her haunches while his mains kept onto her own.    
  
<Go on in. Wear these though.> The ‘bouncer’ pulled out some cards on a string and hands it to Alluin.    
  
Alluin takes it from him before slipping her own on and offering the other two to Jaffer and Serrin. They both in turn put their own on while eyeing one another nervously.   
  
Alluin trotted on ahead, her tail raised slightly in excitement. Jaffer caught the bouncer eyeing her rump as Jaffer walked past. He wrinkled his nose at the andall making them jerk as he walked by. Serrin had noticed as well and punched his fist into his hand in a bizarre manner.   
  
That made the bouncer focus on him with all four eyes, blinking in surprise.    
  
The bouncer was momentarily forgotten as soon as he stepped into the main room.    
  
Blinking against the bright, flashing lights, he was treated to the sight of many andalite moving in a bizarre fashion against one another first. But as his eyes drifted along the mass of bodies, he could also see some kind of circular table in the middle of the room with a pair of andalites serving what he assumed to be extract. He looked at the dance floor again realizing that it was flashing random colors under the hooves of the andalites prancing on it.   
  
<It’s too loud!> Serrin cried beside him, covering his ears with his hands.   
  
<Yes it quite is!> Jaffer glances around for a moment, closing his nostrils to the heavy scent of extract and sweat. <Where is Alluin?>   
  
<Right here!> He could see her bouncing along the edge of the flashing floor. Jaffer, for a moment, felt unease at the amount of andalls looking to her as she passed by them.    
  
<Wait for me!> Serrin cantered past Jaffer, startling him. Jaffer skittered to the side just as the other andall passed him.    
  
Jaffer pinned his ears back before walking slowly after them. He didn’t feel the need to hurry, especially with how warm it was in here. Weren’t these kinds of buildings supposed to be air conditioned?   
  
<The dancefloor is packed!> Alluin cried delightfully, looking around the wiggling mass of bodies.    
  
<I do agree, it is rather crowded…> Serrin looked to his mate nervously. <Can we not go out there? It looks dangerous.>   
  
Alluin blinked her main eyes several times before she curled them into a smile. <Yes, yes, we are here for our private room are we not?>   
  
Serrin curled his eyes at her then looked at Jaffer who stayed silent, and miserable. How were they supposed to even get aroused in this sort of atmosphere? It was too noisy and too warm!   
  
<It looks like poor Jaffer has already had enough.> Serrin teased as Alluin glanced over at him surprised.    
  
<Oh my, I’m sorry Jaffer!> She moved to press against his side but Jaffer shook his stalks.    
  
<Let us just go.> Jaffer grunted, irritated.    
  
<Here then Serrin.> Alluin gave Serrin a paper from her bag before placing it in his hand. <Go take Jaffer to the room.>   
  
Serrin tipped a stalk, confused. <Are you not coming?>   
  
<Yes! I just need to go to the lavatory.>   
  
Serrin kept his face carefully neutral though Jaffer could feel his waves of worry washing over him. Jaffer couldn’t help but agree with his worry. With so many andalites pack together and so many andalls as well, Alluin was quite vulnerable to some sort of unwanted attention. Extract on top of all that made it a certainly precarious situation.    
  
<I believe I need to use the lavatory as well.> Jaffer pushed past Serrin, nervously smiling at him. <You can find the room correct?>   
  
Serrin’s eyes lit up in surprise for a moment before curling into a thankful smile. <Yes.>   
  
Alluin blinked in surprise but said nothing as she joins Jaffer at his side. <Alright Serrin, I shall see you soon then.>   
  
She begins walking forward with Jaffer pinned firmly at her side. Jaffer kept his eyes on the crowd watching for any upstart  _ andalls _ . He needed to make sure she got back without any harassment. Serrin was counting on him now to protect his mate and he wasn’t going to fail him.

They both approached the mixed sex lavatory, ears pointing forward in surprise. Alluin nervously shifted her hooves as she glanced around, one of her stalks following a pair of andalls as they left. Jaffer was pretty upset that they hadn’t kept the separate sex bathrooms as they normally did. Perhaps this was another human quirk?

<Come Jaffer, I’m sure we’ll be fine.> Alluin’s uncertain voice spoke to him quietly. Jaffer snapped his stalks towards her then dipped them, wondering how this was going to work.    
  
Normally andalite bathrooms were separated by sex because of how in view the actual toilets were. Each sex had the same way of urinating, from a slit or out of a urethral opening at the entrance of the vagina. But because andalls had to lower their penises to actually urinate it was considered rather vulgar for a andalla to see a andall urinate.   
  
But Jaffer’s worries were chased away as they entered just to see some stalls lined up on each side. He could even see Alluin visibly going slack as well.    
  
<Alright, meet me at the entrance Jaffer.> Alluin said as she started to make her way to an opened stall. Jaffer was half tempted to stay where he was so he could watch the door but Alluin would more than likely find it odd that he would stay put. So he took another empty stall at the end, far away from other stalls.    
  
Silently he closed and locked the door before taking a step back. Behind him was the singular hole of the toilet with a hosing system to clean one’s self after finishing either defecating or urinating. But he wasn’t interested in doing either. He was just going to wait for Alluin to leave her stall.    
  
So he waited, and waited wondering how long she was going to be. After all they were the one of only three in this bathroom so he would be able to tell when she was leaving by her dainty steps. But the only steps he heard leaving was the strong heavy ones of a possible andall.    
  
<Jaffer?>   
  
Jaffer jerked as there was a few knocks on his stall door.    
  
<Y-Yes Alluin?> He stammered out, wondering what she was doing here.    
  
<Open the door.> Was her soft command.    
  
<W-Why I’m->   
  
<Jaffer I know you aren’t, you followed me because you were worried about me correct?>   
  
Ah so she knew…   
  
Timidly and very unlike himself, he opens the door to allow Alluin to join him in the stall. Luckily this stall was made for very large andalls so they both were able to fit within it. Though he became acutely aware of a new scent as Alluin closed the door behind herself.    
  
<Alluin are you aroused?> Jaffer asked, confused.    
  
<Yes.> Alluin turned to him, ear tips turning a dark blue.   
  
<Why?>   
  
<Because I am planning on mating with you.> She replied in a far too blunt manner.   
  
<Here?>   
  
<Yes.>   
  
<W-Why?> Jaffer sputtered out nervously.

Alluin’s eyes didn’t meet his as she shifted around until she was behind him, standing over the toilet. He could see her starting to blush as she timidly looked down. <I think it would be interesting to mate like this.>

She pulls off one of the sanitary rugs off of the wall and covers the toilet and floor with it. Well at least they won’t have to worry about stray urine getting on their hooves? Wait, why was she using the sanitary rug?   
  
<Just please let me try.> Her hands were suddenly upon his slit, rubbing and squeezing at it.    
  
Jaffer sucked in a breath as his whole lower body starts heating up in response to her touches. This wasn’t the first time he had mated in a lavatory and he knew it certainly will not be the last. But what he didn’t expect was Alluin offering this to him. She seemed so innocent, so very unperverse…

Unless…

<You had done this with Serrin before.> Jaffer panted out, his cock starting to become erect and sliding out of it’s sheath. The excitement was eating him alive!

<Once.> Alluin replied, clearly embarrassed. <We were at the market when Serrin had suggested we go into a closed market stall… I was apprehensive at first but…>   
  
<You enjoyed it?> Jaffer was starting to settle down again, trying to keep himself from getting too excited. Of course she would know more than she had before. Serrin had been, after all, getting her more comfortable about sex. But yet this… this was surprising.    
  
<I… enjoyed it yes.> Her hands were becoming unsteady.    
  
<I am glad.>   
  
Jaffer leaned his upper body against the stall door as he allowed the andalla to do her job. The feeling of those soft hands on his slit was  _ divine _ . Alluin had to have had the softest hands yet. Not even his second girlfriend felt like this.    
  
<Oh…> Alluin softly began stroking his shaft. Jaffer felt himself become  _ rigid  _ at the feeling of her fingers lightly swirling around his urethral opening while her other worked the shaft. Jaffer tipped his head back with a soft snort, spreading his legs out a bit. Alluin had certainly been trained well by Serrin. That andall certainly knew what he was doing when it came to sex.    
  
<Jaffer, you’re so very strong in my hands. I certainly must say that your scent is driving me wild!>   
  
Oh yeah he could get used to this.   
  
<Grab around the bulb area.> Jaffer instructed her, thrusting his hips down far enough for her to grab the area.    
  
Her hands wrapped around his forming bulb tenderly. His cock twitched in response.    
  
<Mmm, yes. Squeeze now.>   
  
Alluin lightly squeezed the soft part of his shaft, making him suck in a breath of air. For a moment his cock felt like it was alight with energy. Tingles of pleasure ran up the shaft, causing heat to pull at the ever swelling bulb.    
  
<Alright good, stop.> He needed to wait until he was inside of her to ejaculate. But now that he was a little bit  _ too  _ aroused, he wanted to get on with it.   
  
<Alluin how would you like to mate?>   
  
Alluin’s hands slipped from his erection as she focused her main eyes upon his own secondaries. Her eyes flickered with surprise for a moment before she starts looking around with her stalk eyes. There was a moment of her stiffening before she looked back at him, eyes now alighting with delight.    
  
<Please get on your back.> She stepped away from him, timidly looking away again.   
  
<On my back?>   
  
<Yes please.> She dipped her stalks at him. <If you may>   
  
It was an odd request but he wasn’t at all surprised by it. It did take him a few moments and a bit of positioning until he was laying on his back, upper body on the wall behind the toilet. He spreads his back legs until he could allow his erection to fall onto his stomach. Though quite vulnerable in this position he could quite easily roll out of it rather quickly if needed to be. After all, being a warrior meant one had trained their body to be tougher than most.   
  
He focused his eyes on Alluin as she makes her move. She positions her lower body over his before she crouched with her back legs. With a few simple thrusts of her hips, she pushed his erection over her rump, resting it on her. She then lowers the rest of her body upon him.    
  
<Oh my.> Jaffer smiled as she looked up at him with all four of her lovely eyes. The two of them stared at one another in silence then she smiled back at him.    
  
Jaffer’s back legs curled against his body as she starts rubbing against his erection using her rump. The older  _ andall’s  _ eyestalks widened as her wet slit smeared fluid over his cock, making it slide move smoothly between her cheeks.    
  
Just as he started really getting into it he heard the sound of a pair of andalites entering the bathroom. Quickly he curled his back legs over her rump, stilling her long enough to listen to them. Luckily they had chosen stalls close to the door but surely they would hear them if they started mating.

For some reason that made him more excited. 

<Oh?!> Alluin’s lower body twitched as Jaffer’s cock starts pressing into her anus. <H-Hey, I haven’t->   
  
<Sorry!> Jaffer was quick to pull down his hips so that he was aimed more at her vaginal entrance than her anal. He was pretty certain that Serrin hadn’t gone that far with her from her reaction.   
  
<Let’s be silent for a moment, I hear other andalites.> Jaffer muttered, trying to ignore her warmth insistently pressing against the head of his shaft. If only he could plunge into her now!   
  
<I think we can get away with it.> Alluin’s ears were a very deep blue now, her gaze still settled on his. <I mean… we do not have to do it if you do not wish to but…>   
  
<Sounds exciting doesn’t it?> Jaffer finished for her, snorting quietly. Yes it certainly did to him but he was more concerned with someone finding out.   
  
<Yes… I admit it does.>   
  
<You certainly have changed quite a bit in the last half year I must say.> Jaffer laughed, slipping his hooves from her backside. <Very well, but try to keep silent.>   
  
<Jaffer…> Alluin’s warm breath hits Jaffer’s neck as her hips rocked back. Jaffer sneaked a look at the stall door wondering if anyone was going to hear them. It sounded like they were not close enough but he can never be sure how sharp other andalites hearing was. But yet with the music playing...   
  
<Alluin be carefu->   
  
Jaffer couldn’t finish his sentence as Alluin’s hips slammed down, engulfing his erect shaft easily. Jaffer’s breath hitched while he clenched at her shoulders. For a moment he felt her clenching heat practically burning his erection. The feeling of the head rubbing her soft inner womb made him moan.   
  
<Alluin be careful.> Jaffer finally moaned out, thrusting his hips up against her’s. He could feel her feminine fluids soaking his stomach as some of it was forced out around his shaft.    
  
<Just  _ mate  _ me Jaffer.> Alluin moaned delightfully as she nuzzled against his jawline.   
  
How could he deny a request like that?   
  
<Very well.> Jaffer relaxed again, lightly bouncing his hips up into her as his eyes curled into a smile. He could feel her walls tightening and loosening as he pulled in and out.   
  
The steady slap of his slit slapping against her’s was all he could hear as they mated. The warmth spilling over his shaft and soaking his fur was more than enough to tell him exactly how much she was enjoying it. So he decided to take even more control by curling his tail over the base of her own and using it to force her hips down onto his at his own will.    
  
<Jaffer!> Her fingers clutched at his chest fur as her head tips back, main eyes screwing shut. He could feel her walls starting to flutter around his penis. At least for a few moments before suddenly they clamp down rather hard.    
  
<Jaffer it feels good!>   
  
Alluin’s hips were gyrating, twirling in a circle as she kept him on a particular spot. He could feel his breath catching in his throat as more of her fluids squirted out between their interlocked sexes. He begins thrusting her hips for her again, pushing more and more of his shaft into her.    
  
<M-My… it’s entering!> Alluin’s thought waves began to leak into his own as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Surely she wasn’t about to do the mental bonding like mates would do?!   
  
But yet as he felt a new hole where one shouldn’t be between his legs being filled by a phantom penis, he was right. He tipped his head back as he felt the force of his penis entering in an out of her body in both ways imaginable. He could  _ feel  _ himself spreading open her cervical opening with each thrust and the swelling bulb pressing down what he assumed to be her clitoris.    
  
<Alluin wait!>   
  
Serrin was going to kill him if he found out... but why should it matter? He and Serrin both had done the same already. They were both able to feel one another’s feelings and physical feelings just as Serrin could with Alluin. At this point, why should it at all matter?   
  
Then again… Serrin might actually just kill him. That’s a good reason, a really good one.

<I’m cumming!> Was all the warning he got from Alluin.   
  
Jaffers eyes widened to the point where he thought they were just going to fall out of the sockets. Phantom walls clamp down onto a phantom penis as he felt his own penis being massaged. He felt his ejaculate starting to travel up his urethra while he held his breath.    
  
<Alluin!> Jaffer cried as he came, hard spurts of cum exiting from the tip of his cock.    
  
This was pure madness! How could anyone find this beautiful?!    
  
He could feel his stomach swelling with his own cum as he pumped his load into her. It was so very similar to when he came into Serrin’s guts but much, much more intense. Is this the feeling of a andalla’s orgasm with his own?!

It all quickly became too much and Jaffer’s eyes fluttered closed as he passed out.

 

* * *

  
  
When Jaffer came to, Alluin was quietly cleaning him up with a towel looking slightly disturbed. Jaffer started to roll over but realized that he was already on his side which was odd. Alluin glanced over at him nervously before looking away, her ear tips turning deep blue.    
  
<I’m sorry…> She quietly said as she got up, stuffing the towels into a waste basket at the end of the stall.    
  
<For what?> Jaffer groaned as he forced himself to get to his hooves. He leaned on the wall feeling like he was about to fall over. 

<I made you pass out…> Alluin muttered, ears flicking back as she covered herself with her tail.    
  
<You did?> Jaffer could remember what had happened and the intense feelings that came with it. Perhaps they had gone a bit too far but it wasn’t entirely her fault. He should have stopped her sooner.    
  
<Yeah I mean with the mental bonding an all…> She shifted around until she was facing him. Jaffer felt his hearts soften at the sight of her nervous expression.    
  
<Yes I know… I am sorry I had allowed you to do so. I should have stopped you instead of allowing it to continue.> Jaffer murmured, ears angling back.    
  
<Don’t be sorry.> Alluin straightened herself up, taking a few steps towards him. Jaffer could feel his breath catching in his throat as she brought herself close to him. He went still, even as she placed her hands upon his own cheeks.    
  
<I do not regret it at all.> Alluin’s own nose touched his and Jaffer felt his hearts leaping in his chests. His back legs nearly gave out as her own gentle, warm feelings washed over his brain.    
  
<W-What about Serrin!?> Jaffer gasped, pulling away as he curled his tail nervously between his legs. <Do you not love him?>   
  
<Yes, of course I do.> She breaks into a smile, though a sad one at that. <But I love you as well in an odd way. Serrin loves you, even if you are his  _ shorm _ . You both were bonded so why not we be bonded as well?>   
  
<You…  _ you _ planned this?!> Jaffer was a little bit more than just surprised to hear that from her. Since when did she get so clever?!   
  
<Yes of course… Polyamory seems like a good idea for our relationships correct? Three is better than two I imagine.>   
  
In the past andalites were a very polyamorous species but not in the way of two andalls with one andalla. It was normally a harem of andallas with one andall, the ‘herd’ leader as it were. It was only when society emerged that they became a monogamous species, societal monogamy as it was called.    
  
<Ah… I…> Jaffer didn’t know what to say. For a andalla that had grown up in such a conservative family, she certainly was wild. Polygamy of all things to come from her. But he had to said, it was a brilliant idea.    
  
<You are… alright with that?> She started to get a slightly horrified look to her face.

Jaffer was alright with that but he wished she had told him of her plan beforehand. But what done was done and there wasn’t anything that could undone a bonding. So now he was bonded to his  _ shorm  _ and his mate. Certainly was the odd situation wasn’t it?   
  
<Yes, yes I am. I just wasn’t expecting all of this so quickly.> Jaffer leaned against the wall again, placing a hand on his forehead. He felt very warm.    
  
<I am glad then… perhaps now we shall return to Serrin?> Alluin started to unlock the stall door, smiling. <I am sure he is rather tired of waiting.>   
  
<I… of course.> He hoped Serrin was just as open as Alluin was with this. He hoped he  _ knew  _ what  _ she  _ was planning.    
  
Alluin smiled at him one last time before slipping out of the stall. Jaffer waited a few moments until she left before he went after her, ears lowering against his head. He certainly wasn’t expecting all of this so quickly. But he couldn’t say he hated it, not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

<Took you both long enough!> Serrin hopped to his hooves as soon as they entered the room. He looked pretty upset that he had been left alone for so long. Though he sniffed for a moment then looked even more upset.   
  
Jaffer looked around the room, surprised to a human bed with bottles of extract littering the shelves and tables. The lighting was a soft, low red like an andalian dawn and had the sweet scent of spring in the air. The carpeting was completely soft under his hooves. Jaffer even spied a viewing screen above the door they entered, playing some kind of video on it.   
  
<And you had sex without me!?> Serrin cried.    
  
<Serrin, my love, it is ok.> Alluin placed her hands on her mate’s cheek’s, nuzzling her nose against his. She pressed her hands firmly down.    
  
<Alluin, that’s not fair though!> Serrin almost whined childishly.    
  
<Serrin my love, you can take me first if it’ll make you happy.> Alluin’s tail twitched for a moment, her eyes narrowing into a pleased smile. Serrin blinked at her several times before he lets out a sigh, a rather heavy one at that.    
  
<You’re lucky you are cute. But no-> Serrin turned to Jaffer, pointedly staring into his eyes. <I will be having his anus first.>   
  
<I… uh… what?> Alluin blinked several times in surprise.    
  
<You’ll what?> Jaffer narrowed his eyes at Serrin.    
  
<You were supposed to be watching her not mating with her!> Serrin stomped a front hoof as he pushed past his mate to step to Jaffer. <You’ll be offering up your anus to me now.>   
  
Serrin paused for a few moments, clearly not noticing either andalite’s stunned expression. He looked to his mate with a small frown at his main eyes then back at Jaffer then to her again. His eyes suddenly curl into a smirk while he leaned back onto his hind legs.    
  
<Actually… Alluin?>

Alluin stiffened for a moment. <Yes my  _ Allan _ ?>

<Do you mind if I play with you as well? Perhaps we can work on our manual stimulation of your andalla reproductive organs.> Serrin asked curiously.

<I… I believe I will allow it.> Alluin blinked several times in surprise.

Serrin motioned towards the bed, grinning at Jaffer with a stalk. Jaffer jerked up straight as he watched Alluin rear back before resting her front legs on the bed. She then spreads her back legs as she turned a stalk around to look at her mate as he approached her. 

<My, my so moist already~> Serrin purred, using his thumbs to spread open Alluin’s feminine sex. 

Alluin wiggled her haunches as she looked at Jaffer with a nervous stalk. Jaffer stiffened as Serrin also watched him with his own stalk while he begins to lightly finger his mate. 

<Serrin, that feels so good.> Alluin’s hips rocked against his fingers as she started grabbing at the blankets, ears angling back. 

<How’s this Alluin?> Serrin’s fingers were rocking against something just at her entrance making her tremble. 

Alluin’s eyes tightly closed as for a moment Jaffer could feel something brushing against his loin. He shivered for a moment but kept himself still just in case Serrin might take notice. He did not want to explain what he had done with Alluin.

<Serrin, I love you so very much.> Alluin had her face buried in her arms, eyestalks focused lovingly on his face. Her fluids shimmered on Serrin’s hand as he starts working her again. 

<I as well Alluin, oh how I love you.>

Yes, he certainly did love her. He was certainly showing his love by getting erect right in front of Jaffer. Jaffer was focused on Serrin’s penis slowly sliding down from his slit, the fat organ spreading the lips of it like a…

Jaffer stiffened as he walked forward, taking advantage of Serrin’s momentary distraction when Alluin curls her tail over his body. Serrin was burying his face into her hip while he started rocking in the air like he was inside of her already.

<I love you so very much Alluin. Oh my dear Alluin how I love you.> Serrin babbled as his eyes glazed over.

<I love you as well my dearest Serrin.> Alluin’s body was trembling as she rocked against his fingers.

Jaffer gripped Serrin’s erecting cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Serrin moaned out into his head while he started stroking. Serrin’s fingers dipped deep into Alluin’s clenching hole while he thrusted down into Jaffer’s hand.

<So instead how about we both mount Alluin and mate with her? You on the bottom and me on the top.> Jaffer offered as he spreads Serrin’s precum across his shaft. 

<I-I do believe that will work.> Serrin stared at Jaffer’s face while Alluin’s tail wrapped around his body. <But I will get to mate with you in the end Jaffer, you must know that.>   
  
Jaffer let out a small snort while he played with the tip of Serrin’s dripping cock. <Very well.>

<Alluin will you be alright?> Serrin’s fingers slipped out of his mate’s slit, sweet smelling fluids glistening on them. 

<Of course Serrin.> Alluin smiled as she started to back off.    
  
<Lay down Serrin.> Jaffer ordered him as he pulled his hands off of his cock. Serrin stared at him for a few moments then dipped his stalks.    
  
He took Alluin’s place on the bed, squirming up onto the blankets before rolling smoothly over. His cock rested on his belly fur, the tip dribbling cum onto the blue fur. The look on Serrin’s face was short of pure perversion as he stared Jaffer right in the eyes. For a moment Jaffer was tempted to take him himself but he wanted Alluin first.    
  
<Alluin, go ahead.> Jaffer gently pats her forward with a hand, urging her to move up. Alluin blinked up at him with those innocent looking green eyes before doing as he says.    
  
<Alright, let me help you out there.>   
  
Jaffer grabbed onto Serrin’s cock making the andall kick out for a moment with a snort. He aligned the throbbing organ in his hand to Alluin’s slit before pressing down onto Alluin’s backside. Alluin sat down onto Serrin’s cock, eyes firmly closing as she was filled with her mate’s rod.    
  
<By the three stars.> Serrin gasped, hooking his back hooves around Alluin’s body. Alluin replied by trembling ever so slightly, gazing back at Jaffer with her stalks.    
  
Jaffer did not hesitate for a moment as he reared back, getting over the both of them rather easily. The two were already grinding against each other, laying kisses on each other’s cheeks. Jaffer only smiled as he aligned his swelling organ against Alluin’s stretched slit.    
  
<Alluin, relax.> Jaffer gently brushed his fingers against the andalla’s soft ear as he pressed against her. Her slit began spreading wide while he forced himself into her already stuffed cunt.    
  
<JAFFER!> Alluin practically screamed as he jolted inside of her, sliding in inch by inch after the head popped in.    
  
<Alluin…> Jaffer grunted lovingly, loving how tight she was with Serrin still inside of her.    
  
<Oh, I can feel your penis.> Serrin’s head was tilted back, eyes closed. <Oh wow that feels so good!>   
  
<It’s about to get better.> Jaffer grunted as he started slowly thrusting, urging Serrin to follow after him.

Alluin buried her face into Serrin’s chest as their erections slid in and out of her stretched pussy. Her juices squirted out between their throbbing organs while they grinded together. Jaffer could feel her walls pressing on top of his cock while Serrin’s cock grinded against his, barbs interlocking with his own. 

<Alluin! Oh by the stars! Alluin!>   
  
Serrin started to get frantic as they mated. He could hardly stop thrusting his hips into her own, forcing himself out of tempo with Jaffer. It was painful at first having his barbs scraping his cock but soon the pain gave way to raw pleasure that ate at his 

Jaffer started to feel something heating up his cock as Serrin’s hips came to a halt, his whole body stiffening. Semen began to leak out of Alluin’s stretched pussy while Jaffer stopped in realization that Serrin had came before him. Since when was this andall so prone to being a pre-ejaculator?

<Orgasming already?> Jaffer teased while Serrin clung to his mate, all four eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm.

<You both feel so good. I… I…>

Jaffer felt his face heating up but said nothing as he pulled out with a smile. He watched as more sperm dribbled out of Alluin’s mated slit, while she squirmed on top of Serrin. The joined pair shared in a loving kiss while Serrin does a few lazy thrusts into his smiling mate. Her eyes alighted on Jaffer’s face while she wrapped her legs around Serrin’s backside.

Alluin’s nose pressed into her mate’s before she gently uses her tail to pull aside Serrin’s tail. 

<Jaffer has not finished has he?> Alluin gently pointed out to her mate.

<Ah…> Serrin twisted a stalk around, dazed. <You have not?>

<Serrin you know very well that I hadn’t.> Jaffer laughed lightly at his friend’s confused expression. Serrin might ejaculate quite a bit but Jaffer was well known to be good at flooding one’s body with his seed.    
  
<Uh… Right, do you wish to finish then?> He gently pulled his tail away from Alluin’s as he rested against his mate.    
  
The two of them focused their eyes on each other while nuzzling one another again. Jaffer just shook a stalk before climbing over the both of them to fit his cock between Serrin’s plump cheeks. He grinded against him for a moment to smear Alluin’s fluids across his twitching anus before leaning over the both of them.    
  
Alluin looked up at him with a smile while Serrin rocked his hips against Jaffer’s erection. The two of them were still locked in their kiss.    
  
<I find it rather interesting that you are the submissive one Serrin.> Alluin purred as Jaffer grinds against Serrin’s ass. The smaller andall let out a snort before pulling away from his mate long enough to look at Jaffer.    
  
<I have mounted him before.> Serrin replied casually, slipping out of his mate. <You just reminded me as well my love.>   
  
<Oh?>   
  
Jaffer let out a shocked snort as Serrin kicked him back off of him before getting out between them. He slowly stepped around Jaffer’s body before pressing his hands onto the larger andall’s ass. He spreads his cheeks apart as he stared Jaffer directly in the eyes.    
  
<Jaffer, you may ejaculate within my mate but I will be ejaculating within you.>   
  
<Are you serious?> Jaffer huffed as he felt himself being pushed back down into Alluin, who tenderly curled her back legs around him. She was inviting him back inside of her while she nuzzled his chest.    
  
<Yes I am.> With a small jump, Serrin scrambled up on top of the bed before planting his feet on either side of Jaffer’s ribcage. 

<Jaffer, just mate with me.> Alluin’s breath warmed his chest while she fluttered her eyes up at him. <I want to feel all of the love you have to give.>

If Jaffer was hard before, well he must’ve gone absolutely rock hard at this point. He hardly felt Serrin’s wet cock sliding against his taint, taking it’s place against his anus. Jaffer could feel Alluin’s wet slit slipping against the tip of his rigid cock.    
  
Jaffer slipped back into Alluin without a word, pressing his firm hands against her soft cheeks. Behind him, he felt Serrin’s cock pressing into his anal ring. He relaxed himself just enough to allow the smaller andall to enter him inch by inch.    
  
His insides spread wide as Serrin fed him his cock. There was a small slap as Serrin’s hips bump up against his, bottoming out. The three of them laid there, quietly breathing as they adjusted. Alluin was the first to begin their odd mating by thrusting her fluffy hips against Jaffer’s, sliding his cock in and out of her smoothly.    
  
Serrin’s own cock starts sliding inside of him, smearing the mixture of his mate’s fluids along with his own across his intestines. The barbs of his  _ shorm’s  _ cock scrapped his walls, drawing a warm moan from the andall.    
  
<Oh wow, you’re still tight Jaffer.> Serrin muttered as he pressed his hands against his shorm’s shoulder’s.    
  
<I should hope so considering I’m always topping.> Jaffer chuckled nervously in reply.    
  
Serrin drew his cock out fully before thrusting down hard. Jaffer snorted as his hips jump forward, sending his cock deep into Alluin’s spreading cervix. He could feel the heat on the tip of his cock intensify as he entered her womb again. For a moment he felt her cervical opening clench down to keep the head of his cock in.    
  
<Alluin, wow…> Jaffer mumbled, realizing that she was so much more amazing feeling compared to their time in that bathroom stall. Her walls were no longer clamping onto his organ but gently massaging it.    
  
Slowly but surely the pace began to pick up as the three of them started to get into in.    
  
Jaffer’s own thrusts were determined by Serrin’s as he thrusted down into his  _ shorm’s  _ body. Fingers and palms of both andalites massaged his cheeks, drawing long kisses from him. Jaffer found himself far beyond his own body as he lost himself to the pleasure.    
  
<Ready for the knot?> Serrin growled into his head as he slammed down hard into his anal ring. Below him, Alluin was urging him to slip his swelling knot into her sweltering cunt while kissing him hard.    
  
<Yes, I am ready.> Jaffer moaned as he bounced between the two of them with a blissful smile on his face.

Alluin cried out in pleasure as Jaffer’s knot slams into her, popping in hard while Serrin’s own bulb spreads his anus wide until it popped past the hip bones. The tip of his cock pressed against that one delightful organ, forcing him to spray cum.    
  
<Alluin! Serrin!> Jaffer’s mind was wild with the feelings that assaulted it.

Alluin’s own tight pussy clenched down in orgasmic bliss while she tossed her head back. His cock felt his own heat washing against it while he flooded the beautiful andalla’s womb with seed. Serrin’s cum flooded his insides, heating them up until it became unbearable. 

<I love you.> Alluin muttered as her face buried into his neck, tail curling around his. At the same time Serrin pressed his hands into his  _ shorm’s  _ cheeks with a gentle snort. Jaffer noticed the loving look Serrin was giving him as he rocked his hips lightly, rolling his swollen knot inside of his shorm’s body.

Jaffer’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt fluids seeping in between his and Serrin’s connected parts. Cum oozed down his taint and across Alluin’s ass. He could feel happiness beyond what he had ever felt wash across his mind as they held one another silently.    
  
<Jaffer… it felt good right?> Serrin’s body rests lightly on his while he pressed his nose against Jaffer’s shoulder. 

<Of course it did you fool. I just never experienced something this intense. It was so much different than that time we had War-Prince Kellfrin join us.> Jaffer fondly laughed as Alluin’s eyes narrowed at the two of them. 

<That is because you are with two people that care about you very much.> Alluin’s gentle voice spoke within his mind as her fingers danced across his neck before pressing them on top of Serrin’s own.    
  
<Does this mean we are…?> Jaffer wasn’t quite sure how to put it himself. He knew that they both wanted something more with him. At least that’s what their feelings were telling him.    
  
<Mates? If you so desire it.> Serrin purred as he grinded his blade against his shorm’s. <After all, you know both of our minds.>   
  
<You already knew?> Jaffer groaned as he felt Serrin starting to pull out.    
  
<Of course, I felt Alluin’s orgasm from across the club. It’s not like she knows how to keep things to herself.> Serrin snorted in reply.    
  
Jaffer looked questioningly at Alluin, wondering how much he was going to feel her from now on. 

<Don’t worry, I won’t reveal too much.> Alluin giggled nervously. 

Jaffer huffed as cool air hits his insides once Serrin pulled himself free. Cum oozes out of the gaping hole while Serrin guided him to roll onto his side. Alluin wrapped her arms and legs around his body, smiling as their anuses pressed together. He could feel his face heating up once he realized that cum was oozing over her own ass.    
  
<Well I think it’s time to pass out. We do have the room for a few more hours.> Serrin flopped in behind him, curling his smaller body around his shorm’s. <Anyway, there’s no pulling out of her until your soft enough to.>   
  
<Oh really?> Jaffer muttered, feeling weariness finally wash over him. Four orgasms in one night, that was a lot.    
  
<Yeah, sorry… my muscles are a bit too strong according to Serrin.> Alluin’s eyes timidly met his.    
  
<It’s alright.> Jaffer rested his nose against her forehead. Alluin’s eyes glittered with delight before she closed her own, nuzzling into his chest. Jaffer could feel Serrin’s face bury itself into his mane as his arms wrapped around him. 

Feeling secure and warm between two andalites who loved him, Jaffer felt himself drift off into a post-sex nap.


End file.
